Caja de sorpresas
by maestro jedi
Summary: Bueno gente dado que algunas personas me piden hacer fanfics de ciertas parejas asi que abri este fanfic aqui pueden pedir lo que quieran una unica condicion no pongo a cartman con nadie que no sea wendy sin mas espero que los disfruten ACTUALIZADO
1. Chapter 1

Kyle miro avergonzado como Stan empezaba a mordisquear delicadamente su entrepierna, mientras una lengua juguetona empezaba lentamente la exploración de su cuello

— Craig — susurro cerrando los ojos, haciendo que el chico Tucker sonriera

Stan levanto la vista algo impaciente, era un trió pero no dejaría que Craig abusara así como así de Kyle el también quería su tajada del pastelito kosher, y lo conseguiría costara lo que costara

mordió levemente el interior de la entre pierna obteniendo un jadeo de placer y que el pelirrojo acariciara su cabello, pero no consiguió su nombre de eso labios

Craig sonrió ante eso estaba ganado pero no se confiaría Stan conocía algunas cosas que el ignoraba de Kyle, pero volvió ah sonreír ante una idea a un más interesado

tendría que aprender a complacer a su novio y si su mejor amigo le ayudaba mejor para ambos no

Stan continuo con lo suyo, nunca se imagino tener que compartir a su mejor amigo con Craig, pero desde que el pelirrojo le había compartido su más grande secreto, se había resignado a cuidarlo, no es que él estuviera enamorado de Kyle o algo parecido era simplemente que como su mejor amigo se preocupaba bastante por el

Creo que está listo — repuso mientras continuaba dilatando el ano de su mejor a amigo el cual no paraba de gemir de placer

Creo que yo voy primero — exclamo Craig con una sonrisa — después de todo yo soy su novio no —

Stan asintió algo desganado pero, una sonrisa se cruzo en sus labios segundo después

El pelirrojo soltó un alarido de placer y dolor entremezclados al sentir el palpitante y duro miembro de su novio entrar en el sin ninguna ceremonia

Kyle — gruño el chico mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, con un carajo era la sensación más placentera que había sentido en toda su maldita y miserable vida

Craig — respondió el judío alzando un poco más las caderas mientras cerraba los ojos en un intento por todos los medios encontrar más placer a un, hasta que sintió una lengua sobre su miembro lo que lo obligo a gemir de placer a un mas fuerte

El sabor de Kyle era extraordinario y mas a un la flexibilidad de su cuerpo al momento de ponerlo en cuatro para poder saborear su miembro mientras lentamente posicionaba el suyo en la boca de su mejor amigo, que instintivamente comenzó a mamar el miembro delante de el

Craig arremetió a un mas fuerte ante la visión que le ofrecían en ese momento, los tres cuerpo en cuestión de segundos lograron alcanzar una sincronización casi perfecta

Stan — exclamo el azabache al instante de venirse minutos después en la boca de su mejor amigo, lo que ocasiono que perdiera la poca fuerza que le quedaba y callera lentamente contra la cama, mientras su novio seguía bombeando como un desquiciado en su interior arrancándole todavía un jadeo de excitación completamente reconfortante

El pelirrojo estaba casi fuera del juego, pero su mejor amigo tenía otros planes, lentamente se puso frente a al chico Tucker y sin más lo comenzó a besar, ocasionando un momento de shock en la mente de Craig antes de corresponder al mismo

Kyle — gruño Craig al instante de venirse en el interior de su novio mientras el pelirrojo gemía entre una mescla de placer y necesidad ante los chorros de masculinidad que inundaban su interior

Stan salió de la habitación lentamente, era obvio que ambos estaban cansados, y por lo visto dormirían un buen rato abrazados, el sobraba ya en esa escena, se había puesto los pantalones mientras Craig acomodaba a su novio dentro de las sabanas, antes de que el chico quedara completamente cansado ante la situación

Salio de la casa y camino lentamente por el patio hasta la calle mientras encendía un cigarrillo, ahora si estaba convencido de que ambos se amaban y bueno el había tenido sexo con su mejor amigo, no se había venido por falta de tiempo, era algo incomodo ser el único sin tener un orgasmo, pero bueno ya pensaría en algo para solucionar el asunto, inhalo otro golpe de su cigarrillo mientras recordaba cómo había hablado con Craig hace unos meses atrás

Flash Back

El pelirrojo se sonrojo ante la mirada de Craig, en realidad no sabía por qué era esa sensación que lo carcomía por dentro mientras el azabache lo mirada profundamente

Voltio haber si era solo su imaginación y se topo con esos ojos que lo observaban como un halcón observa a una blanca paloma

Sintió un pequeño aleteo en el estomago poco común, al instante que bajaba la mirada apenado

— Kyle — repuso una voz a su lado

— Judío te están hablando —

— Eh — respondió el chico mirando hacia enfrente a su mejor amigo y a ese culo gordo

—¿ Que quieres culón? —

— Ahora está molesto yo los dejo maricas —

Stan sonrió ante la respuesta de su amigo, era obvio que había pasado, no era tonto, ni nada por el estilo pero también quería proteger a su amigo, y claro que lo iba hacer, miro fríamente a Craig en una pelea de miradas

Dos panteras negras en una pelea por ver quién bajaba la mirada primero, vieran seguido por horas si no fuera por

— Stan tienes que ayudarme — grito un rubio detrás de el - pase lo que pasen digan lo que digan yo no me acosté con la novia de Steven entendido — repuso el rubio mirando a todos lados — estaba con Butters o Craig, al demonio diles que me morí — dijo saliendo de ahí

el azabache se agarro el puente de la nariz, mientras volteaba haber a su amigo al momento de abrazarlo, era obvio que eso le ayudaría y en efecto Kyle parecía más tranquilo en ese abrazo, pero Craig se había esfumado

Camino lentamente con su mejor amigo aferrado a él, miro su reloj, tenía que hacer algo después de dejar al Kyle en su casa y ese algo era visitar alguien que simplemente quería quitarle algo que era de las pocas cosas que le seguían importando en este pinche mundo

Craig abrió la puerta desinteresado hasta que lo vio a el del otro lado

¿Qué carajo quieres Marsh? —

Hablar si es que tu nivel intelectual te lo permite —

Con un carajo déjate de hacer el intelectual pendejo —

Y tu déjate de hacer el idiota —

A que te refieres —

Toma tu abrió y ven conmigo si es que quieres averiguarlo — replico el chico

Dos horas después en el Starbucks de la Familia Tweek

Entonces estas enamora de Kyle —

Supongo —

Con un demonio Tucker sí o no es lo único que me interesa oír de tus pendejos labios —

Si —

¿Y qué piensas hacer?—

No se — respondió algo irritado el chico — sé que me gusta y parece ser que yo le gusto pero no hay indicio de nada —

Porque no le preguntas creo que si lo haces ambos no se arrepentirían —

Quizás lo haga —

Ah menos que quieras que yo me aproveche de la situación — unos segundos después — carajo Tucker no tenias que pegarme tan fuerte —

Pues no digas estupideces —

Pues ten los pantalones para salir con mi mejor amigo —

Fin del flash back

Estaba pensando en eso cuando le llego un mensaje a su celular

_Gracias por todo Stanley_ , el chico sonrió ante el corto mensaje, no había duda que Craig en el fondo era un sentimental

Mientras con los otros dos chicos la cosa se estaba poniendo un poco romántica

¿Estas listo para otro round? — pregunto el azabache mirando con deseos a su novio

Pero esta vez hazlo despacio si —

Descuida tenemos toda la noche si es necesario — exclamo mientras volvía a poseer esos deliciosos labios judíos que tantos años le habían quitado el sueño, después de todo amaba ah Kyle y por fin sabia que él lo amaba de la misma manera


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno gente no espere tan rápido recibimiento por parte de ustedes los lectores ante este proyecto que estado iniciando

Porque lo inicie, bueno durante un tiempo **nEpEtA-lOvE** me estuvo pidiendo amablemente un cryle o alguna variante

Por un rato me nege a la idea soy acérrimo Style en parte y imaginar a Kyle con Craig me era algo raro, luego pasaron algunas cosas en mi mente y ahora mi tercera pareja favorita es Stan y Craig, como paso no sé, pero bueno me desvió del tema, así fue como decidí escribir el primer capitulo

Y fue así cuando sirgue la idea de hacer un fanfics dedicado a parejas crack o por encargo y dado las aclaraciones este nuevo capítulo está dedicado a **CreepyGirl07** espero que te guste y sea de tu agradezco tu comentario

El rubio sonrió ante la situación que en esos momentos se le presentaba el mas grande revolucionario después de él Che estaba en su cama, gimiendo ante sus caricias, se relamió levemente los labios

¿Quizás era la cerveza? Pensó por unos momentos mientras que desabotonaba lentamente la camisa de su mejor amigo y camarada ¿o quizás era la abstinencia? Llevaban bastante tiempo luchando contra rubrum ungue y ese endemoniado profeta Aarón líder de la secta ultraderechista

Gregory — susurro el castaño mientras lentamente intentaba tocar la entrepierna del rubio que la alejo levemente ante la frustración creciente de su subordinado

Toujours pas de bébé — (_Todavía no nene_) repuso lentamente el rubio mientras despojaba de su camisa por completo al experto minero

Disfrutaba ver ese pecho al descubierto el subir y bajar del mismo, el aroma a tierra mojada que despedía su cuerpo, era una droga que nunca se cansaría de inhalar, lamio lentamente cada centímetro de esa piel algo bronceada poniendo especial énfasis en una cicatriz en particular, esa maldita misión en South Park, nunca perdonaría al pendejo culo gordo por dejar a su amigo a merced de los perros guardianes

Pour pressé pitié —(_Por piedad date prisa_) gruño el francés ante la aparente indiferencia del inglés que asumía gustoso esos leves momentos de dominación, entre acaricio la cremallera que escondía la visible erección del chico y sonrió mientras de nueva cuenta le besaba esos labios algo rasposos y con un leve sabor a nicotina, había vuelto a fumar a escondidas, bueno quien era él para regañarlo aparte de su jefe, amante y mejor amigo, nadie y el tampoco estaba libre de pecado, en especial cierta galesa que lo traía loco y que no se atrevía a presentarle a su posesivo anomanete

tous dans la foulée Christopher — (_todo con calma_ _Christopher_) dijo el chico bajando levemente la cremallera mientras volvía a lamer la cicatriz arrancándole un jadeo de pasión sin restricciones al castaño que se retorcía de placer ante las caricias tan necesarias para él en esos momentos, mientras sus manos ansiosas acariciaban el cabello de Gregory mientras inconscientemente intentaba dirigirlo a su entrepierna para que iniciara con algo más que carisias necesitaba con toda necesitad sentir al rubio dentro de él, y lo que era peor el muy hijo de puta lo sabia

Gregory beso levemente el miembro erecto del chico mientras un poco de pre semen manchaba la fina tela de sus bóxer rojos con cruces invertidas regalo de Damien y Kenny el día de su cumpleaños, gruño levemente al morder la sin aviso el miembro de su castaño, como si con eso intentara reivindicar a quien pertenecía el chico en cuestión

Los ojos de Christopher se blanquearon ante las mordías algo salvajes sobre su pene que en cualquier momento soltaría su semen sin encontrar obstáculos ante esas caricias tan diabólicamente excitantes, cerró los ojos estaba tan cerca tan cerca casi podía sentir el éxtasis llegar a él cuando

. . . . . . .

Voy para allá — respondio Gregory mientras se subía la cremallera del pantalón — vístete Aarón está abordando un avión con destino ah Teherán — indico el chico mientras colgaba su celular y salía de la habitación

Vous fils de pute — (_Maldito hijo de puta_) gruño el experto guerrillero mientras se ponía su camisa eh intentaba no pensar en esa maldita insatisfacción que inundaba su cuerpo y alma

Prendió su cigarrillo antes de salir, y maldita la hora en que Gregory se lo recriminara, o si ese rubio podía irse al infierno si le obligaba ah apagar su cigarro primero lo dejaba al borde mismo del orgasmo más gratificante de esos putos meses y ahora eso, se subió sus pantalones y saco algo de su mochila antes de cambiarse de zapatos mientras sacaba una agenda de su chaleco

_Viol Grégoire_ anoto con una letra finamente detallada, si el rubio no le daba el placer que el necesitaba por la buena él tendría que obtenerlo por la mala, una sonrisa algo torcida se formo en sus labios ante esa idea

Christopher baja ahora mismo — grito su superior cansado ante la falta de rapidez del chico

Voy — grito desganado el chico mientras guardaba de nueva cuenta su agenda, mañana seria otro día

Si desean una pareja en especial por favor dejen un comentario para así poderles escribir algo que esperamos le guste

Aclaración: no pongo ah Cartman en versión Gay, me es extraño manejarlo así dado que sus parejas potenciales son Kyle Butters o Kenny posiblemente podría manejarlo con Clyde pero se vería en el futuro sin más gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno gente esta es la tercera entrega de esta serie es un Mctucker dedicado para **Sakuyachan15 **que fue la persona que tan amablemente comento y pidió el mismo

Ya saben cualquier idea o pareja que quieran tan solo dejen un rewiens o comentario y intentare complacerlos lo más rápidamente posible Las luces se apagaron y con ello su canción mientras la gente continuaba gritando el chico simplemente bajo lo más rápido del escenario

Kenny — grito su mejor amigo mientras iba a su encuentro, pero antes de que dijera otra cosa se topo con un guardia delante de él

Ya afuera del edificio el rubio subió a su motocicleta y salió de ahí a toda velocidad, no, no permitiría ah Craig verlo llorar no permitiría verlo sufrir, mientras el besaba ah Clyde mientras él le hacía el amor a Clyde

La velocidad aumentaba cada vez más y más rápido, mientras su visión se nublaba por las lágrimas acumuladas

Craig miro al castaño preocupado

Tengo que ir a buscarlo — gruño mientras salía del café

Craig tranquilízate ya volverá — repuso Clyde algo nervioso ante la actitud de ambos

Yo creí que esta sería mi noche amigo — repuso mientras sonaba su celular

Quizás tenía algo urgente que hacer —

No digas estupide… — no alcanzo a reclamarle completamente antes de contestar su celular

El chico Donova miro más preocupado a su amigo mientras su celular caía al piso y se desarmaba completamente

Está muerto — dijo el azabache al momento de quebrarse — Kenny esta muerto —

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?— pregunto el chico mientras intentaba levantar a su amigo

Mi amor esta muerto Clyde mi amor esta muerto — sollozo el azabache desconcertado mientras se aferraba a su amigo, ante la noticia de que el chico que amaba su mejor amigo, el que siempre estuvo ahí a su lado había prácticamente sido desecho por el choque de un tren

Unos días después

Craig miro desconsolado la tumba sencillamente adornada, mientras dejaba una rosa roja y un anillo sobre la lapida de la misma

¿Qué dices Kenny te casarías conmigo?

Flash Back

Craig miro embelesado a su ángel cantar

Vamos estas apunto de comértelo con la vista — dijo Clyde con un sonrisa en sus labios

Como tú con esa pelirroja de ahí — exclamo su amigo mientras lo abrazaba y le hablaba al oído por el volumen de la canción en si

¿Y piensas pedírselo hoy?—

Si —

Suerte —

Gracias —

Mira ya está bajando del escenario — dijo el chico — Kenny — grito antes de que el guardia se pusiera frente a el

Fin del Flash Back

¿Entonces te casarías conmigo? — pregunto al momento de sentir una cálida briza en el aire y sus ojos simplemente se volvían a inundar ante la soledad que en esos momentos sentía, aun que podía jurar por toda su cordura que por un segundo había escuchado al viento responder que _SI_


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno este fanfic está dedicado a tres lindas lectoras empezando por orden de comentario

**Cereal Pascual, CreepyGirl07, lCafeConChocolate** chicas espero que el fanfic sea de su agrado y sin más vuelvo a dejarles la recomendación si quieren otra pareja solo díganmelo

Por cierto **CreepyGirl07** me podrías aclarar quien interviene en la pareja Stolovan, sin más les deseo un lindo día

Pip miro hacia el chico algo apenado el cual le sonreía fríamente mientras comía una manzana roja como la sangre, lo que ocasiono que se sonroja levemente ante esa acción

¿Viniste? — dijo algo sonrojado mientras intentaba que su atuendo no se viera ridículo, algo difícil teniendo en consideración que acaba de representar un viajero de Venecia y como tal llevaba una camisa de seda blanca con cintas de colores colgando de sus hombros un pantalón verde oscuro hasta las rodillas y unas medias oscuras cubriendo el resto de sus piernas con unos zapatos de piel un peinado normal y un cinturón bastante grueso, si no estuviera en la salida de un teatro la gente se viera reído de él

¿Por qué no abría de hacerlo? — pregunto el azabache mirándolo seriamente

Stan dijo que no podías —

Me le escape —

Sabes que se enojara contigo cuando lo descubra verdad —

No sé, lo vi demasiado ocupado en su despacho con cierto pelirrojo que tu y yo conocemos—

El rubio rio bajito mientras el azabache se le acercaba peligrosamente ocasionando que el chico intentara desviar la mirada hacia otro lado, no podía ver esos ojos rojo rubí tan fríos pero a la vez hermosos de frente le hacían sentir un sinfín de emociones que no estaba preparado para afrontar, por lo que opto por alegarse un poco de el

No me hullas — gruño el azabache abrazándolo por la cintura

Damien aquí no — susurro el rubio algo apenado mientras el azabache lo arrinconaba contra la puerta del teatro

¿Por qué no? tan solo quiero un beso de ti —

No estoy seguro de que debería, y si nos ve alguien —

Pueden irse directos a la mierda —

El rubio sonrió resignado mientras abrazaba a su "_amigo" _ contra sí y lo dejaba besarlo como ambos estaban deseándolo sin ningún tipo de impedimentos, después de todo como le había dicho alguna vez el azabache sobre de su persona

_Philip tu eres mi manzana de la tentación _

A lo que el rubio tímida pero sensualmente respondió

_Entonces déjame llevarte algún día al paraíso _

El rubio volvió a sentir ese fuerte agarre mientras era conducido a penas sin oponer resistencia hacia el callejón aledaño por donde solían dejar la escenografía vieja para que el camión de la basura se la llevara

Se sonrojo levemente nunca pensó que su primera vez seria sobre un trasfondo de new york bajo el sol del atardecer en un mar de carisias que recorrían todo su cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica

Damien — gruño el chico al sentir esa lengua juguetona volver a lamer agresivamente una de sus tetillas mientras inconscientemente acariciaba el pelo algo rebelde de su mejor amigo

Una lagrima escurrió por su mejilla al sentir la intromisión en su cuerpo, era tan salvaje tan brutal, tan necesario sentir ese miembro duro y palpitante dentro de su ser, podría estar mal, podría ser demasiado rápido, demasiado extraño, pero al ver la mirada de satisfacción del azabache, mientras sus caderas golpeaban fuertemente contra su entrepierna, al mismo momento que el pene de su amigo desgarraba su ano acaba embestida salvaje del más alto

Philip — gruño Damien mientras lo abrazaba, raramente usaba su nombre completo, sabía que cuando lo hacia Pip se sonrojaba y él se avergonzaba ante la situación, ese rubio le estaba cambiando la vida lentamente, y ahora esto

¿De verdad estaba pasando? ¿De verdad él y Pip estaban haciendo el amor? No había sido algo precipitado de su parte, bajo la mirada y se encontró con los ojos llorosos de su rubio

¿Por qué lloras? — pregunto preocupado — ¿te lastimo? —

No me lastimas — susurro el rubio besándolo levemente — son lagrimas de felicidad —

Felicidad — dijo el azabache a un mas sonrojado

Es lo que siento en estos momentos Damien — gimió el chico mientras unas leves gotas de semen escurrían desde su miembro

Pip — gruño el azabache entrando a un más profundo en su interior — TE AMO — grito casi hasta quedar afónico

El azabache cargo levente al rubio, el traje tendrían que lavarlo, por suerte había tomado prestado el automóvil de Craig si no estaría en problemas, como explicar que estas cargando a un chico tan lindo con los pantalones semi abiertos, con la camisa algo manchada de semen y el claro olor a coito

Te amo — dijo el rubio acurrucándose un poco más al pecho del azabache que no supo si sonrojarse más o volver a el callejón para poseer de nueve ese cuerpo que tanta adicción le había generado desde el primer segundo que lo poseyó


	5. Chapter 5

Este es un regalo súper especial para una lectora de esta página y una dibujante bastante capaz

Feliz cumpleaños ~DeiDaRaSwEeT o mejor conocida en Fanfiction como nEpEtA-lOvE este pequeño regalo es para ti

Kyle bajo la mirada penosamente, ante esa mirada depredadora que tanto le aterraba pero al mismo tiempo le hacía sentir el corazón latir más rápido que un caballo de carreras de pura sangre

¿Aun no se lo dices verdad? — pregunto su mejor amigo sonriendo tranquilamente ante el sonrojo del judío

STAN — grito el chico entre apenado y avergonzado

Es la verdad y lo sabes — explico el chico sonriendo

Lo sé pero —

¿Pero qué? —

Pero no sé, el me gusta mucho — dijo el chico algo intimidado ante el interrogatorio — y se por tu parte que yo le gusto a él —

Gustarle — respondió el chico levantando levemente la ceja — prácticamente te desnuda con la mirada —

Deja de decir esas cosas — gruño el chico dándole un leve golpe en sus costillas

Auch okey, okey me rindo —

¿Tú podrías no se ayudarme? — pregunto el pelirrojo tímidamente — después de todo se conocen bastante bien desde que ambos son jugadores de futbol americano

Podría pero tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga —

No pienso besarte — gruño el chico sonrojado

Ni si quiera pensé en eso — respondió el chico con una ligera sonrisa — tanto juntarte con Kenny te empieza afectar

Está bien que tengo que hacer —

Tan solo ven conmigo —

Kyle y Stan caminaron hacia los demás chicos mientras el azabache le empezó a contar el chiste de un pianista de veinticinco centímetros que había logrado distraerlo por completo

Hey Tucker — grito Stan levantando la mirada

¿Qué? —

Agárralo y nunca lo dejes ir — exclamo mientras cargaba a su mejor amigo con una sola mano en un movimiento de tacleo ocasionado el asombro general

El golpe fue seco prácticamente ambos chicos terminaron uno sobre el otro en una posición por demás comprometedora Craig con los brazos en el trasero de Kyle y el pelirrojo bueno digamos que sintió el pecho que tanto ansiaba acariciar

Bueno chicos no hay nada que ver así que andando los invito a comer una pizza dejemos a los tortolos solos — gruño el pelirrojo haciendo que la mayoría se levantara de su lugar — Tu también Kenny — repuso el chico al instante de halar al chico rubio que simplemente se quejo mientras era halado hacia atrás

Ambas miradas se cruzaron nerviosamente, una más nerviosa que otra

Creo que debería hacerle caso — gruño Craig mientras abrazaba mas cálidamente al pelirrojo

¿Sobre qué? Inquirió nervioso el chico

Sobre que nunca tengo que dejarte ir — dijo mientras atrapaba esos dulces labios sabor fresa silvestre entre sus labios, a lo que el pelirrojo no se negó por ningún momento, mientras empezaban levemente a explorarse mutuamente , después de todo desde la primera vez que ambos se habían visto sabían que algún dia tendrían el valor de decirse esa simples palabras

_TE AMO_ —


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno este Style esta dedicado a una gran amiga nEpEtA-lOvE, espero que te guste

Besar esos labios eran una droga tan embriagantemente sugestivo, algo prohibido algo tentador, simplemente era algo sin lo cual no podía vivir

Stanley — gruño el pelirrojo mientras sentía las manos de su mejor amigo sobre su pecho

Si Kyle — pregunto el azabache mordiendo levemente el pecho del pelirrojo

Estoy listo —

Estas seguro —

Si — respondió el pelirrojo sonrojándose

En ese caso — dijo el chico moviendo ágilmente sus manos

No puedo creer que lo hiciéramos — murmuro Kyle completamente nervioso

Yo no puedo creer que sean tan metiches — dijo Stan leyendo los mensajes, nunca se imagino que tan rápida respuesta obtendrían al poner en el perfil de ambos que los dos tenían una relación en su muro de Facebook


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno este pequeño Bunny está dedicado a una gran amiga y espero que te guste CreepyGirl07

Butters podía sentir esas manos juguetear por todo su cuerpo, sin obstáculos sin oposición, simplemente suspiraba ante cada caricia, cada movimiento finamente sincronizada

Kenneth — gruño al instante de sentir de nuevo esa corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, en una onda de energía sexual pura

Tan solo relájate — inquirió el mayor mientras volvía a caricia levemente esa suave piel

OH Hamburguesas — suplico el chico retorciéndose

Ya falta poco, simplemente déjate llevar — inquirió seductoramente ante el estremecimiento del rubio de ojos azul grisáceo

Está bien — susurro el chico mientras un leve hilo de baba le escurría por la boca

Estar en sus manos era como estar en las manos de un dios, sabia donde tocar, sabia donde estaba los puntos exactos de presión, era como si estuviera en el éxtasis de la vida

Listo termine — inquirió Kenny mirando su reloj — bueno Butters espero que esta sección de masajes terapéuticos te ayudaran a energizarte —

Eso fue todo —

Ya paso la hora amigo —

No podrías darme otra hora mas —

Lo siento Tweek ya llego y después de él tengo a Wendy y mas al rato a Damien, asi que la agenda está llena —

Bueno te veré dentro de una semana —

Hasta entonces — repuso el rubio mientras le abría la puerta, poner esa sala masajista terapéutica había sido la mejor idea de su vida


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno regrese con este pequeño encargo de Labios de azúcar, espero que te guste amiga, y si alguien quiere más parejas comenten, ciento la demora eh tenido una semana algo ocupada, y el viernes trece fue mi cumpleaños, y fue algo raro es el primero de mi vida de soltero que paso acompañado o no trabajando, pero bueno sin más preámbulos aquí está el fanfic

Kyle intento seguir leyendo su libro sobre trigonometría algebraica, el no era tan listo como la mayoría suponía, las matemáticas se le daban, por estudiar y estudiar, a veces envidiaba a Stan o Craig, ambos solo estudiaban cuando en verdad la cosa se ponía complicada y sin mucho esfuerzo obtenían un aceptable, en cambio el, su madre era más demandante que un dictador, Ike y él desde que podía recordar deberían siempre sacara como mínimo una A algo mas era una deshonra

Pero estudiar en la biblioteca de la preparatoria no era precisamente lo más adecuado

AHg de…ej — grito un rubio algo paranoico

Si _pendejo_ Clyde déjalo _pito_ por favor _mierda de lombriz_ —

Oblíguenme chicos —

El pelirrojo levanto levemente la vista, ahí estaban sus compañeros perdiendo el tiempo, al parecer Thomas y Tweek estaban tranquilamente intercambiando puntos de vista sobre un libro de historia del cubismo y Clyde al verse aburrido se los había quitado, dejando ambos chicos extremadamente ansiosos de recuperar su libro

Es suficiente Donovan — grito alguien detrás del castaño, el cual levemente dejo el libro en la mesa

Clyde te recuerdo que esta es una biblioteca, no un jardín de niños —

Una leve risita se pudo escuchar por el eco, pero nada más, así todo volvió a la normalidad, Craig y Stan regañando a Clyde, los rubios en su asunto, pasaron una hora más cuando la mayoría de los presentes había salido, se sentía algo solo el lugar, solamente se podía oír a Wendy pelear con Red y Bebe un poco mas legos de su lugar sobre como terminar un proyecto, pero pasado quince minutos ahora si estaba solo, miro su reloj faltaban dos horas para que cerraran y a un había luz, así que quizás podría quedarse un poco más de tiempo

Sabía que seguirías aquí — dijo una voz a su espalda, lo que ocasiono que diera un leve gritito de sorpresa — no sabía que gritabas como Karen —

KENNY NO ES GRACIOSO ASUSTAR A LA GENTE — grito el chico olvidándose momentáneamente de donde estaba — y no grito como niña —

Yo no diría eso si fuera tu —

Eres un tonto además ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —

Vine a buscarte, Stan me dijo que seguramente seguirías aquí —

Y eso —

No mas —

El pelirrojo intento averiguar un poco más, pero el rubio desvió la mirada algo apenado — bueno está bien me preocupe por ti — dijo secamente minutos después

¿Por mi? —

Si por ti sabes muy bien que los Sneakk andan haciendo desmadres en el área de la preparatoria, no es aconsejable que tu como todos los demás no anden solos tan tarde por aquí —

Se defenderme, no soy una niñita asustadiza —

Golpearon anteayer a a un chico, casi lo matan, si no viera sido por que Damien Stan Craig y Christopher regresaban de un bar lo vieran molido a golpes — dijo el rubio — ¿Por qué creías que colgaron esos anuncios de vete temprano a casa — repuso el rubio — Vámonos que quiero tomar el autobús —

Traigo el carro de mis padres quiere que te lleve a tu casa — dijo el pelirrojo algo apenado ante el hecho de que había sido un idiota engreído cuando su amigo solo se había preocupado por el

¿Cómo habían terminado en el mirador? ¿Cómo habían terminado hablando de eso? ¿Cómo se podía sentir cuando uno de tus dos mejores amigos dice que le has gustado desde secundaria? ¿Cómo sentirte ante el hecho de que te dice que nunca pudo decírtelo de frente por que te veías feliz con tu otro súper mejor amigo?

Kenny no sé qué decirte —

Ni yo que hacer para que tú me respondas –

No sé qué siente mi corazón —

¿Es por Stan verdad? O podría ser Craig, Trent, Christopher, Rebecca, la lista es larga Kyle, como crees que me siento al ver la cola para tener un poco de tu atención —

Aja, lo dice el chico tengo mi harem de rubios y no dijo nada — dijo Kyle algo sonrojado, para segundos después comenzar a reír, era una pelea tonta por ver quién era más tonto, o al menos eso parecía, sentir celos, solo por sentirlos , algunos minutos después, Kyle se había recostado sobre el pecho de Kenny, sin decir una palabra, a lo que el rubio respondió acariciando esos finos cabellos pelirrojos tan sedosos y exóticos

Kyle yo —

Kenny no arruines el momento, después tendremos el resto de nuestras vidas, para saber bien que tenemos que hacer — dijo dándole un leve beso en su mejilla

Quizás ya era hora, de ver más allá de los libros y su súper mejor amigo, para obtener un poco de lo que los demás llamaban felicidad


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno este es un pequeño fanfic encargado por lintu asakura espero que te guste chica, es una pareja algo diferente a lo usual que manejo pero espero que te guste chica

Un leve toque a su cigarro y volvió a cargar su revólver lo que parecía ser un trabajo fácil se había convertido en lo más caótico que había hecho solo

Maudire — (Maldición) gruño mientras se ponía de pie y continuaba caminando entre las sombras de esos túneles, cavados hace años, quien diría que el desquiciado adicto al café tendría razón — _es la última vez que acepto trabajos sin un pago previo_ — se dijo mentalmente al instante de acuchillar a un gnomo de la ropa interior

Tweek intento liberarse de esa jaula de madera que lo tenía aprisionado, mientras sus tic nerviosos se acentuaban provocándole que su ojo derecho intentara salir de su glóbulo ocular, era terriblemente doloroso, el tener que pestañear, su respiración era agitada, y el maldito aire se estaba acabando, podía oír ruidos, gritos y demás, pero su mente estaba ocupada en rasgar la pared que lo aprisionaba sin importarle las heridas ya sangrantes y la leve hemorragia en su mano derecha

Christopher miro el recinto levemente, era extraño rescatar alguien, generalmente Gregory nunca iba de misión, manejaba todo desde el vehículo de mando, mientras los demás se ensuciaban las manos, y siempre era así, al final el rubio recibía las felicitaciones y ellos una estúpida medalla si los altos mandos estaban felices con el resultado

Tweek simplemente se dejo guiar por sus instintos al instante de dejar caer todo su peso el cual era no mayor a sesenta y seis kilos en total sobre la puerta, ocasionando dos reacciones extrañas una que la puerta no se moviera ni un centímetro ante la falta de fuerza y dos un golpe contra la pared trasera de la jaula, que ocasiono que una de las maderas más viejas cediera, pero sin darle el suficiente espacio para escapar

Los malditos gnomos eran unos seres repugnantes, porque diablos eran extrañamente parecidos a las caricaturas viejas como David el Gnomo y al mismo tiempo escalofriantes, había encontrado el cadáver de algo que parecía ser un gato o posiblemente un perro pequeño devorado hasta los huesos, camino sigilosamente entre los pasadizos, tenía que rescatar a su cliente y salir de ahí, no sin antes dejarles un regalito

La adrenalina en exceso puede hacerte reaccionar de formas nunca imaginadas, en el caso de Tweek había ocasionado algo sumamente perturbador, había dejándose llevar por la sangre el dolor y sobre todo el miedo, en un desenfreno que había terminado de romper la pared de madera y desnucar a los cinco gnomos que entraban en esos momentos a la galería donde lo tenían, cuando pudo darse cuenta de algo, simplemente tenía el cuerpo lleno de sangre y algo parecido a una barra de metal en su mano

El castaño camino entre los corredores, podía sentir que se estaba acercando lentamente al lugar, algo lo guiaba, por más extraño que resultara la situación, miro atreves de la puerta, y simplemente no pudo contener el vomito en su interior ¿Cómo diablos eso era humanamente posible?

Tweek simplemente se dejo llevar ante el miedo mismo, y había sucumbió a la máxima de la vida, matar o ser matado, hasta que sintió algo detrás de su cuerpo y simplemente pego con todo

El castaño no lo vio venir, pero sin duda debió haber sospechado que algo así podría suceder en el estado que el rubio se encontraba, como no se había dado cuenta que era la misma situación que sufrían la mayoría de los novatos en sus primeras misiones

Tweek miro preocupado al castaño el cual tenía un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, el simple hecho de haber lastimado alguien era demasiada presión para su persona, pero por primera vez en su vida, dejo de lado la presión y cargo al castaño como pudo hacia un lugar seguro, el revólver del chico sería útil y el mas o menos sabía manejarlo, Craig había sido muy amable con él antes de mudarse de la ciudad, y una de las cosas que le había enseñado hacer, era que uno se puede divertir en las jaulas de disparo, se rasgo su camisa un poco y la mojo como pudo en ese pequeño arroyo que escurría entre las piedras, ojala Christopher estuviera bien

Mientras el chico de ascendencia francesa no hacía más que retorcerse en el exterior como el interior

_Flash back_

El chico miro al recién llegado, estatura algo baja para el promedio ojos avioletados, cabello despeinado, un ligero temblor en su cuerpo y labio, era la clase de persona que ocultaba algo, posiblemente algo que de verdad era de importancia para ese sujeto

Que desea — inquirió sin levantarse de su asiento

Agh…bb..usc…o ah… alg…uijneen q..ee se ha…a car…goojn de u…asunt…iiio — inquirió nerviosamente

¿No es un asesinato verdad? — pregunto suspicazmente ante el nerviosismo extremo

Ahg NO — grito el rubio nerviosamente

Gusta tomar una taza de café — dijo el castaño algo preocupado por su cliente

Si —

Era sorprendente lo que hacia el café sobre ese chico, prácticamente había dejado de temblar, incluso había mejorado levemente su postura

¿De qué se trata el trabajo?— inquirió

Gnomos — dijo el chico seriamente

Gnomos — fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el chico incrédulo ante el trabajo que en esos momentos se abría a sus pies

_Fin del flash back_

El chico abrió levemente los ojos mientras su enfermero provisional lo miraba nerviosamente

Yo…aghrf.g.g...ullp... — dijo el chico sobre ventilado mientras el tic tac de su ojos se acrecentaba mas si eso era posible lo que acrecentaba su ojo saliente y las leves gotas de sangre que escurrían por él además de la de por si maltratadas manos y raspones y demás, el en cambio además del súper chichón estaba completo

Cálmate Tweek cálmate — reclamo el castaño — que te calmes — inquirió poniéndose de pie — Maudire — (Maldición) gruño mientras lo callaba con un beso, por un instante no supo cómo pero la idea le había parecido buena, ahora se de verdad se maldecía, porque su cuerpo simplemente estaba tomando el control de los hechos, ese sabor tan embriagante la cafeína mesclada con la nicotina hacía sentir toda su esencia dentro de su cuerpo y al parecer el rubio no era indiferente dado que se había presando a su cuello con una fuerza inimaginable, mientras sus manos se aferraban a ese pequeño y bien formado trasero arrancándole un leve gemido de excitación ambos

Ahí están — grito una voz desde el otro lado del corredor, lo que ocasiono que su momento mágico simplemente se viera interrumpido por el instinto de sobrevivir

Algunas horas después, la bomba estaba colocada y todo estaba listo, a un que lo mas dificil seguramente seria una vez en el exterior

Tweek estas bien —

Agh , n— inquirió el rubio al momento de sentir unos brazos que lo acobijaban contra el pecho del castaño

Yo estoy aquí, te prometo que si salimos de esta, pondremos este asunto en orden de acuerdo —

Ajam —

Bien cuenta conmigo uno — dijo el chico mientras tomaba al rubio de su mano y empezaba a correr hacia la salida del túnel, mientras claramente se podían oír a los mal nacidos gnomos ir tras ellos — dos — exclamo intentando tapar la entrada unos metros más atrás — tres — dijeron ambos tirándose al piso ante la explosión que calcino el recinto bajo sus pies

Ambos chicos se miraron por un momento uno más sonrojado que el otro

Te gustaría ir a tomar una taza de café?— pregunto el francés mientras lo ayudaba a poner de pie

Si — dijo tímidamente el rubio

En ese caso primero pasamos a que te curen esas heridas y después te prometo comprarte las tazas que gustes — intento decir indiferente — después de todo no me gustaría que te lastimaras mas ese hermoso cuerpo que tienes Tweek — susurro mientras lo volvía a besar, diablos en verdad esto era mejor que fumar


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno eh aquí otro capítulo para ustedes pareja algo loca situación un poco mas este capítulo en especial está dedicado a **Tweekiee Tweekers** quien tan amablemente me dejo un comentario para pedirlo sin más que decir espero que lo disfruten, pero antes ya saben si quieren una pareja en especial o hacer un comentario sugerencia o critica por favor dejarla por escrito o mándenme un mensaje sin más que agregar que lo disfruten eh iniciamos con el fanfic

El rubio sonrió levemente, mientras los leves suspiros del azabache lo hacían sentirse de varias maneras en ese momento

Relájate Stan — susurro el rubio abrazando levemente al rubio que simplemente soltó un leve suspiro entre sus labios — tan solo confía en mí — dijo el chico sonriendo mientras levemente besaba el cuello de su adorable victima

Stan era más alto que él, pero en esos momentos estaba jugueteando indiferentemente con el cuello del azabache, que solo se dejaba hacer a sus justos, si algo había aprendido de Kenny y Butters es que todo hombre puede ser un suke en potencia, no importaba el físico, aprendiendo a complacer a tu pareja, incluso el chico mas adorablemente uke, podía ser un seme bastante interesante

Cerró los ojos, intentando recordar todas las clases aplicadas de sus dos amigos, y se sonrojo levemente, el había esperado poder usar esto con Craig, pero algo dentro de su corazón, le indicaron que Stan sería una mejor pareja en esos momentos

Era obvio que todos esperaban que el recibiera y el azabache lo llenara con su semilla, pero Stan sorprende mente le había dicho en la intimidad de una cena que él era inter y que no tenía problemas si él quería ser el activo en ocasiones

Una cosa había llevado a la otra y ahora el rubio mordisqueaba sutilmente las tetillas algo rosadas de su "_novio" _por decirlo de alguna manera

Tweek — gruño el azabache recostándose levemente sobre el sofá, era obvio que las caricias estaban surtiendo efecto, sus ojos ya empezaban a nublarse, aun que no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, al identificar la escuela de la que procedían esas manos, como no recordad si se había acostado con prácticamente toda la clase del profesor "_McCormick"_ el único chico que conocía capaz, de enseñar tantas cosas a los rubios más tiernos del estado de Colorado, gimió levemente al sentir una mano adentrándose en sus pantalones, mientras los besos seguían recorriendo su cuerpo a intervalos regulares, el encantaba ser activo, pero dejarte consentir no está de más en ciertas ocasiones

Tweek ronroneo como un gatito travieso al bajar con los dientes la cremallera de su _víctima_ mientras el azabache solo soltaba un largo gemido entre sus dientes

Cute — susurro el chico lamiendo sin piedad la piel que envolvía el miembro listo para lo que sea

Stan cerró los ojos, esa boca era una cosa única, nunca nadie, le había hecho algo parecido, Kenny era un maestro, pero Tweek, bueno Tweek parecía tener algo más básico, un instinto para eso, podía sentir como la lengua del rubio tocaba partes que ni si quiera él conocía, no duraría mucho a ese ritmo y fue cuando sintió un movimiento único en la vida, el triple tirabuzón Stotch, simplemente no pudo aguantar mas

La semilla del chico era cálida y el rubio la bebió tan alegremente como si fuera una delicada taza de café colombiano, sonrió levemente al ponerse de pie y bajarse el mismo la cremallera, era hora de que Stan le regresara el favor

El azabache inicio de inmediato el trabajo oral, el miembro de Tweek tenía un sabor entre mesclado de sudor con algo de café y la esencia natural del rubio, Tweek gruño levemente, Kenny tenía razón, Stan era como un examen en sí, lo mismo le habían dicho los demás rubios, como ser original si tu _novio_ se ah acostado con la mayoría de tus conocidos, Kenny era una cosa pero Butters, Gary, Thomas, Pip incluso Gregory habían pasado por su cama en diferente modalidad, sonrió mientras retiraba su miembro de la boca del chico

Stan simplemente no supo ni cómo reaccionar de tres agiles movimientos Tweek lo tenía contra la mesita de centro de su casa con los pantalones y sus bóxer abajo y levemente comenzaba ah hacerle uno de los mejores besos negros de su vida, el azabache simplemente abrió ligeramente un poco más las piernas antes de sentir un poco de saliva resbalar por la comisura de sus glúteos

Arg — fue lo único que logro articular al instante que el miembro levemente lubricado del rubio irrumpía en su interior haciéndolo sentir un sin número de sensaciones entre mezcladas en su cerebro mientras el rubio iniciaba con un salvaje envaine que simplemente hizo que los dos gimieran al mismo tiempo a un que el mismo no duro ni si quiera mas de unas pocas envestidas

Stan yo —

Lléname Tweek lléname — dijo el chico mientras alzaba un poco mas sus glúteos para permitir que entrara un poco más el miembro palpitante del rubio en cuestión, el cual simplemente sintió como su miembro se agrandaba levemente al instante de inundar el interior del azabache con uno tras otro de pequeños chorros de semen que lentamente empezaron a escurrir por la comisura del esfínter y salir hacia el exterior

Yo dijo bueno —

Relájate lo hicisteis bien para ser tu primera vez como activo — dijo el azabache sacándose el miembro ya flácido de su amigo de su interior — descuida la próxima vez relájate un poco mas — susurro el azabache abrazándolo lentamente — quizás en unos meses puedas intentarlo con Craig — dijo con un toque juguetón en sus labios — no soy celoso de todas formas —

Stan eres un tonto — dijo el rubio mientras ambos chicos subían al piso superior de la casa para darse un merecido baño antes de intentar seguir con sus juegos, después de todo los padres de Tweek estarían fuera de la ciudad por cinco largos días, y Kenny había amenazado con hacer una invasión de rubios en los últimos dos, así que era mejor continuar por el momento a solas, antes que la casa de Tweek pasara a convertirse en el nuevo templo del dios Baco


	11. Chapter 11

Gracias por seguir leyendo este pequeño fanfic que está dedicado a todas y todos los lectores de la categoría de South Park sub categoría Spanish, este pequeño capítulo está dedicado ah **SilverHOSS **espero que te guste chica y sin más por el momento me retiro recordándoles que cualquier comentario pedido o sugerencia por favor dejar un pequeño Reviews sin más disfruten su lectura

Kenny simplemente se limpio el labio inferior ante la golpiza que le había dado el novio de Jennifer, por volver a coquetear con su novia, sonrió mirándose al espejo mientras podía ver esa sonrisa de ángel algo desfigurada, ese maldito troglodita le había dejado una marca que tardaría unos cuantos días en sanar, mascullo un insulto en latín y escupió algo de sangre en el fregadero

Kenny carajo sal del maldito baño ahora — grito su compañero de vivienda con pocas ganas de continuar esperando afuera

Voy — dijo el rubio desganado mientras continuaba intentando curarse el labio

Que voy ni que madres con un maldito carajo llegare de nueva cuenta tarde por tu culpa, así que hazte un lado — reclamo el azabache dándole una fuerte patada la puerta y abriéndola sin más esfuerzo — mierda ¿qué diablos te paso? —

No es de tu incumbencia Marsh — gruño el rubio mientras intentaba ponerse algo de alcohol en la herida

Traer acá — enfatizo el azabache quitándole el algodón ensangrentado y preparando otro nuevo — siéntate en el inodoro ahora —

No se te hacia tarde para ir a trabajar — inquirió el rubio sonriendo

No se te hace tarde para decir estupideces — contraataco el azabache — Kenny con un demonio cuantas veces hemos tenido la misma discusión, deja en paz a las novias de los demás –

Pero ellas me buscan —

Oh y tu como buen samaritano no las puedes dejar sin amor verdad —

Tú no eres mi jefe — gruño el chico — carajo me haces daño —

Kenny eso amerita unas puntadas sube al auto ahora —

Pero —

Camina — replico el más alto llevando al rubio casi arrastras al automóvil — Si Antonio soy yo Stan — repuso el chico abriendo la puerta del auto — llegare un poco tarde, mi compañero de departamento tiene el labio roto y lo llevare a urgencias — exclamo mientras se sentaba y abría la puerta del pasajero — con un demonio el no es mi novio — gruño algo sonrojado, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el rubio

Algunos meses después, el rubio lógicamente no le había hecho caso a su compañero, si nunca había seguido una regla sobre respetar a las novias de los demás, porque lo iba hacer porque su _amigo_ se lo pidiera, no él nunca dejaría pasar una oportunidad para remojar el fideo en la salsa

Miro su reloj era casi las cuatro de la mañana y Stan no había llegado, está bien que no se preocupaba mucho por el azabache, como aquel se preocupaba por él, pero en cierta medida poco a poco algo en él había cambiado desde que Stan le había dicho que era lo más cercano que había tenido a un mejor amigo, desde que su hermanastro Craig hubiera muerto combatiendo en Libia, miro angustiado su reloj, era tarde era demasiado tarde generalmente él era el que siempre llegaba a altas horas de la noche

Un leve sonido de su celular lo espanto — Si bueno — contesto — ¿Cómo voy para allá? — dijo mientras tomaba su chaqueta

Miro angustiado a su amigo el cual estaba en cuidados intensivos, gracias a un cristal de observación, se veía tan frágil tan pequeño, el chico que generalmente ayudaba a todo mundo, en realidad ahora si necesitaba que lo ayudaran

Eres algo del paciente — pregunto el médico mirándolo seriamente

Su compañero de departamento — inquirió nerviosamente el chico, aun que no sabía por que

¿Tiene el teléfono de los padres del joven? —

Si creo que sí, pero viven en Frankfurt ¿hay algún problema doctor? —

Vera el joven sufrió varios golpes contundentes con un objeto metálico en especial en la parte de la columna, según mi experiencia y la de mis colegas tenemos que operar para intentarle salvar la medula espinal, pero es una operación riesgosa y ahí un veinticinco por ciento de probabilidad que el joven no vuelva a caminar —

Tan grave es —

Si, es por eso que necesitamos la autorización de un familiar —

Está bien doctor yo los llamare —

La angustia le hacía sentir demasiadas cosas en su mente, remordimiento, soledad miseria y otros sentimientos que no sentía o creía poder sentir en su vida, tener que ver ah un chico que prácticamente había sido para él también su mejor amigo, perder mucho de lo que a sus ojos le hacía único, ya no podría entrenar al equipo de beisbol de la cuadra, ya no irían a nadar ni de campamento, verlo en esa silla, observando el firmamento le hacía sentir un nudo en la garganta, en ese instante

_Yo te cuidare_ había dicho casi como una súplica, y desde ese día había estado prácticamente al lado del azabache día y noche, aun que era obvio que el incidente le había roto más que sola función de caminar

Stan tienes que hacerlo — dijo el rubio mirándolo preocupadamente — recuerda a un ahí posibilidades de que vuelvas a caminar —

Ja caminar de que me serviría ahora, ve heme no soy más que una masa de carne sin utilidad en si —

No digas eso que ahí de tu libro —

Lo termine antes de quedar parapléjico —

Tus amigos —

Me dejaron incluso Star me abandono, entiende Kenny perdí todo, todo lo que en verdad quería en el mundo —

Yo sigo aquí Stanley — susurro el rubio sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

Kenny no quise decir es..— intento decir el azabache antes de que el rubio saliera corriendo de la habitación

¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Por qué se había sentido tan mal cuando Stan había dicho que ya no tenía nada de lo que de verdad le importaba en el mundo? ¿Por qué ya no podía imaginar su vida sin Stanley Randy Marsh?

Unos brazos lo rodearon levemente en la cintura, y sus lagrimas simplemente dejaron de correr, estaba en el balcón, y no había escuchado la silla de ruedas rechinar, eso significaba _QUE_

No te pienso también perder a ti — susurro el azabache llorando levemente contra su espalda, sin darse por enterado que había caminado prácticamente solo o algo parecido casi unos doscientos metros sin contar el escalón para bajar al balcón

Ni yo pienso dejarte solo Stan — susurro el rubio mientras levemente giraba para verlo a los ojos y sentir todo el amor que estaba por darse a conocer entre los dos — nunca más te pienso dejar solo —


	12. Chapter 12

Bueno lamento la demora estado algo bloqueado, pero gracias a que logre desbloquearme un poco pude escribir este capítulo algo largo para mis estándares, espero que te guste Dani-Ela-Nati-chan, y a todos los demás que adoran a Stan como personaje, recuerden si quieren que lees dedique o escriba algo mándenme un mensaje o dejen un comentario y yo con justo a la mayor brevedad posible lo intentare escribir

Stan miro pensativo el álbum de fotografías que había encontrado mientras limpiaba el armario, lo abrió levemente y suspiro al recordar algunos momentos ya semi olvidados debido al trascurso inexorable del tiempo mismo

Miro una foto con detenimiento era extraño pero a un se ruborizaba al recordar esos momentos

Flash back

Su pecho subía y bajaba debido a la excitación del momento, mientras su amigo se reia como un tonto a su lado

Creí que el viejo Harrison nos atraparía esta vez — replico el rubio mientras intentaba respirar con tranquilidad, pero sin lograrlo, la risa a un seguía siendo demasiado para poder contenerla de todo

Nunca más volveré a hacerte caso — replico el azabache intentando ponerse de pie

Admite que te divertisteis — musito el rubio inflando levemente los cachetes haciendo una carita demasiado mona como para ignorarla

El azabache intento ignorarlo pero el rubio simplemente se abalanzo sobre su persona, quedando arriba de él en una posición en si algo incomoda

Admítelo —

No —

Dilo —

No —

El rubio miro algo enojado a su amigo, pero sonrió levemente esa posición era algo extraño para ambos, pero a los nueve años de edad, era previsible que ciertos cambios empezaban a ocurrir no, en especial alguien algo más desarrollado mentalmente como él, no supo en realidad como fue la situación, tan solo se dejo llevar, cerró los ojos mientras tomaba con ambas manos la cabeza de su mejor amigo y le plantaba un pequeño beso en sus hasta ese momento castos labios, lo que ocasiono que el azabache abriera a un mas sus ojos ante el contacto inesperado

Algún día voy hacer que lo admitas — dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie y saliendo de ahí lo más rápido que podía mientras comenzaba a reír de nuevo, dejando a un pequeño Stanley con demasiadas ideas en su mente como para saber si quiera si seguir respirando o no en esos momentos

Fin del flash back

El chico se toco levemente los labios mientras una pequeña sonrisa se cruzo en sus labios, continuo acomodando las viejas fotos hasta que otra le llamo la atención

Estaba algo maltrata pero a un así era visible lo escrito sobre ella, sonrió levemente ante el simple hecho de recordar lo sucedido en esos momentos

Flash back

Stanley Marsh era un nombre que sonaba por toda la preparatoria de esa pequeña ciudad del estado de california, y en esa ocasión no era la excepción, los chismes volaban y todo parecía que se convertiría a el paso que iba en una tormenta perfecta

El chico simplemente siguió caminando con su nuevo look por decirle de alguna manera a su pantalón negro camisa del mismo color con un pentagrama azul y la frase en arameo antiguo en la espalda que decía, la venganza de dios es infinita, era difícil pensar que ese chico hace dos semanas era casi como el prototipo perfecto de la vida misma estudiantil, capitán del equipo de basquetbol, consejero estudiantil, vicepresidente de la junta de representantes y campeón de oratoria dos años seguidos

Un leve destello levanto a un mas el chismorreo, la delicada cruz de plata que pendía de su oreja derecha era algo que poca gente se hubiera podido imaginar en esos momentos junto a los tenis desliñados

Así que es verdad — dijo una voz detrás de él

No me vengas con sermones Ky — gruño el azabache sin voltear la mirada mientras intentaba caminar

Y tú no me des la espalda Stan — dijo el pelirrojo, ocasionando que el chico más alto se para en seco, había ocurrido una vez, pero esa ocasión había bastado, para saber que Ky no se le debía dar la espalda nunca en especial, cuando el pedía lo contrario

¿Qué? — gruño el azabache

Así que es verdad — replico el pelirrojo con una sonrisa algo torcida — la estrella de esta escuela, se apago por que la puta con la que salías saco a relucir su verdadera forma —

No se dé que hablas Red — gruño el chico algo irritado ante la perspicacia de su mejor amigo

Yo creo que si Black — murmuro el chico mientras caminaba hasta él y se ponía frente a su amigo, aun que para su enojo interior tenía que alzar levemente la mirada — y sabes que tengo razón cuando dijo que eres patético — remato el chico mientras continuaba su camino, dejando tras de sí un montón de nuevos chismes y más preguntas que respuestas

La noche era algo fría pero el sentimiento de soledad era más que suficiente como para no sentir la inclemencia del viento en sí, sonrió al sentir unos pasos detrás de su persona, no era necesario voltear en esa ocasión no se lo había pedido

Sabía que estarías aquí Black — murmuro la voz mientras le tendía un café del Seven

Siempre lo sabes todo no es así Red — repuso el chico aceptando el café y dejando sentar a su lado al pelirrojo que simplemente se quedo mirando la luna desde ese acantilado frente al mar

Stan sonrió desde que su mejor amigo de la primaria se había mudado, no había tenido nada parecido hasta que conoció a Red en un juego de roll hace años, quien diría que ambos vivían en la misma ciudad compartían algunos justos y terminarían estudiando secundaria y preparatoria juntos, desde esos momentos casi casi eran inseparables

No vale la pena que llores por ella — susurro el pelirrojo mientras intentaba no sonar entre cortado

La amo — respondió el chico por inercia sin saber cuánto daño ocasionaban sus palabras

Sabes que no es la única persona en esta mierda llamada vida, por la cual podrías sentir algo así ¿verdad? — dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie mientras dejaba de pensando consternado al peli negro ante esa afirmación

Toda la escuela estaba presenciando algo que sería leyenda al menos hasta que algo más grueso surgiera, pero que podía ser tan extrañamente desquiciado, como que la estrella de futbol americano declara ser abiertamente gay, no solo eso decirle un NO rotundo a una de las chicas más sensuales de la escuela, sin mucho reparo besar a su mejor amigo en la boca mientras lo cargaba en sus brazos y camina hacia la salida de la institución, entre aplausos y silbidos y una que otra insinuación sexual

Fin del Flash back

Habían sido cinco años de felicidad sin interrupción, hasta el momento que ambos se dieron cuenta que por más que lo intentaran no podían dar el siguiente paso, ambos se amaban, pero por las que intentaran no se visualizaban casados y con un hijo como ambos deseaban para si poder ser feliz los dos

Guardo la foto de un Kyle sonriendo ante un muñeco de nueve con la cara cubierta de la misma, y las letras de por siempre tuyo tu mejor amigo Red

El chico miro nostálgico ambas fotografías y no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lagrimas, en si no sabía si eran de felicidad o de nostalgia

Estas bien amor — dijo una voz detrás de él

Si — murmuro el chico guardando sus fotografías — eso creo —

Crees o lo estas — repuso la voz algo mas grave

Solo recordaba viejos tiempos eso es todo —

En ese caso creo que te falto esta foto — murmuro la voz pasándole una fotografía en si bastante maltrata, que lo hizo soltar una pequeña carcajada

Flash back

En verdad todo era la culpa de su compañero de patrullaje, según el ese era el camino hacia el norte, pero más que el norte parecía el sur, y podía jurar por haruhi suzumiya que ese árbol ya lo habían pasado doce veces

Estamos perdidos — gruño el chico mientras se tiraba al piso ante el cansancio

Por veinteava ves que no — replico su compañero mientras se tiraba en el suelo

Mierda Tucker dijisteis donde estaba el norte —

Y tú que eras un gran explorador —

Soy un gran explorador — replico el chico

Y bien mi toro donde estamos — reto el chico señalando los alrededores — haber saca ese instinto Hippie que se supone que tienes y dile a la madre tierra que nos guie y si de paso nos prepara la cena sería muy bien recibida — repuso el chico antes de sentir un puño de tierra sobre su cara

Cierra la boca Neandertal — replico el chico al instante de sentir un peso extra sobre el

Estaban cansados, hambrientos y sobre todo irritados, y a un así ambos se estaban dando la mayor golpiza de sus vidas, aun que llamar pelea a eso era demasiado, para unos cuantos golpes y arañazos

Eres un animal y lo sabes — grito Craig mirando irritado al azabache sobre él

Puede ser pero al menos yo no soy un imbécil sobre estrogenado —

Quizás pero al menos se besar mejor que tu — replico el más alto, lo que ocasiono que en ese momento la pelea se parara

¿Qué tiene que ver esa mierda con esto? — pregunto el chico encabritado — y para que lo sepas antes de que digas alguna de tus estupideces, yo sé besar mejor que tu —

Oh claro lo dice el santurrón Marsh, no cuenta cuantas ratas o vacas hayas besado para salv… — gruño el chico antes de sentir unos labios algo partidos sobre los suyos, en un beso tan demandante como excitante, mientras podía sentir el cuerpo de su oponente moldeándose perfectamente a su cuerpo, como si ambas partes fueran tal para cual

Fin del flash back

Nos encontraron dos días después recuerdas — repuso Craig abrazándolo levemente

Lo que recuerdo es que a un que tenias hambre y sed, me llenasteis con tanto esperma que casi te mueres de deshidratación idiota —

Oye en esos momentos no escuche que te quejaras y si mal no recuerdo tu también te deshidrataste bastante — repuso el más alto ocasionando un leve sonrojo de su pareja

Baja la voz que Gilbert puede oírte y no quiere que se entere de nuestra intimidades de acuerdo —

Esta jugando con su Xbox en su habitación, dudo mucho que salga de su habitación, hasta el nuevo milenio —

Ese chico es igual que tu — repuso stan con una mirada consiliadora

Mira quien habla señor adicto a Guitar Hero —

Eso es diferente —

Oh claro, por cierto llamo Kyle — repuso el chico mientras lo volvía abrazar, sentía una extraña necesidad de hacerlo cada vez que mencionaba al ex de su pareja, o mejor dicho a cualquiera de los dos ex de su esposo en cuestión

¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —

Que si vamos a ir a el cumpleaños de Judith —

Que no fuimos el mes pasado a eso —

Esa fue Ester, recuerda Kyle tiene dos hijas con Rebecca — repuso el pelirrojo mientras empezaba a lamer el oído derecho a su amado, sabía que moviendo bien sus palancas en menos de quince minutos tendría a Stan pidiendo por mas en el sótano, sobre la colchoneta para esas ocasiones

Ah Craig — susurro el más delgado mientras su esposo lo cargaba con suma delicadeza dejando las fotos sobre el sillón y sonriendo levemente, quizás el pasado de Stan lo hiciera sentir nostalgia en algunos momentos, pero el sabia que ambos estaban de acuerdo en algo, desde ese día en los bosques de Botsuana durante un safari de conservación, ambos sabían que ni el tiempo mismo podría romper ese relación que habían experimentado esa mágica noche al arrullo de los sonidos peculiares de la sabana africana


	13. Chapter 13

Bueno regrese al fin Medieval total wars dos me soltó por un rato, este fanfic fue bastante diferente a lo que escrito hasta el momento espero que te guste amiga

Si no lo saben este fanfic está dedicado ah una gran chica que me ah estado siguiendo desde un rato para ti **VicPin** y para tods ls personas que leen este fanfic, siento si me eh tardado en escribir pero prometo publicar una actualización antes del jueves al más tardar, sin más me despido ya saben, si quiere alguna dedicatoria o alguna pareja déjenme un comentario

El pelirrojo se sintió completamente solo al momento que su secuestrador lo obligo a bajar del vehículo en el cual hasta esos momentos había sido trasportado contra su propia voluntad, en realidad todo era tan complicado no sabía ni por qué diablos le pasaba eso a él, nunca habían sido de una familia pujante ni mucho menos, si tenían algo de dinero ahorrado, pero hasta ahí, no era como si sus padres viajaran cada quince días a parís de compras

Esa mano fuerte como un oso lo azoto contra el frio piso, lo cual era incluso a un mas surrealista de lo que se podría apreciar si es que había algo que apreciar en esa situación, sintió esa mano ruda y sin un dejo de decencia toquetear todo su cuerpo ante su inmovilidad y sus lagrimas que ya no podían detenerse a un que el sabia que quizás eso excitaría a un mas a su captor

No es muy bonito verdad Ky — gruño una voz en su oído derecho antes de que dicha parte de su cuerpo fuera brutalmente mordida lo que ocasiono un vano intento de gritar, apaciguado por el calcetín que lo tenía amordazado — pensasteis que nunca volverías ah verme no es así — gruño la voz mientras le quitaba la tela que cubría sus ojos

Terror, terror era lo único que podía describir al ver esa mirada fría que podía claramente quitarle el aliento a cualquiera, ahí estaba su pesadilla, el chico que lo había atormentado tantos años en primaria, hasta ese día

Flash back

Ike miro preocupado a su hermano mayor — tienes que decírselo alguien —

De que serviría nadie va creerme — sollozo el pelirrojo abrazándose contra su casillero

Eso no es verdad Kyle — dijo el canadiense abrazando a su hermano, lo que ocasiono que el chico de ojos verdes llorara sin más remedio en su hombro ante la impotencia

Ya no quiero volver a pasar otra vez por lo mismo — susurro con la voz entre cortada

Ni lo harás te lo prometo— respondió el pelinegro dándole un pequeño beso en su frente — es una promesa que pienso cumplir —

Trent era el ayudante más duro de la clase de natación, o eso era lo que todos los padres sabían, lo que en realidad era, era mucho peor en especial para cierto pelirrojo que se encontraba recostado contra su voluntad en esa fría colchoneta en el gimnasio

Y que vamos hacer hoy — gruño descaradamente el más alto — quizás la perrita ahora si quiera chupar un poco su juguete — repuso mientras sacaba su miembro de sus pantalones y se lo ponía frente al chico que no podía ir a ningún lado dado que estaba atado de manos a una baranda de seguridad — eres tan lindo ky —susurro lascivamente el chico al instante de que la puerta se abriera

¿Pero qué mierda? —

No dejare que toques mas a Kyle — grito Ike al momento de entrar al gimnasio acompañado de dos oficiales de la policía

Trent Boyett queda arrestado por abuso sexual, violación de menores, además de amenazas de asesinato —

Fin del flash back

Quince años pudriéndome en esa maldita prisión Ky — susurro el chico desgarrando sus ropas con una navaja lo que ocasiono leves cortadas sangrantes en el cuerpo del judío, lo que hiso que se retorciera a un mas — te duele no es así —dijo agriamente el rubio — ahora imagínate soportar cinco años de golpizas sin fin — gruño — ¿y sabes que es lo peor? — pregunto sádicamente mientras le daba la vuelta y ponía su pequeño culito al aire — que nunca pude desvirginarte en realidad — reclamo mientras escupía al chico — pero eso se puede arreglar —

Kyle sintió el filo de la navaja cortando su compasión sus pantalones, lo que le obligo a plantearse la idea seriamente de huir de ahí, si se quedaba pasaría algo peor al que la muerte, en realidad morir era mejor que lo que podía suceder

Justo como lo recuerdo rosadito y sin olor — fue lo último que oyó decir a su captor antes de sentir una áspera lengua sobre su esfínter, lo que ocasiono demasiados sentimientos encontrados en eso momento, placer, culpa, remordimiento, sufrimiento, necesidad, excitación, soledad, suciedad — gime sucia perra judía gime para mí —gruño el chico al instante de jalar el pelo del judío hacia atrás — gime como te hicieron gemir — replico mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a patear al chico — eres una ramera verdad, cuantos te han cogido hasta hoy, diez, veinte, treinta, pues en ese caso no necesito dilatarte —

El chico simplemente sintió su cuerpo resistirse ante esa brutal intromisión, grito, grito como si no hubiera mañana, tenía que pedir ayuda, debía salir de ahí, tenía que ser un sueño, pero aun que por más que rezara como su padre le había enseñado, no podía despertar, no podía si quiera cerrar los ojos y fingir que fuera otra persona y no él, todo el mundo menos él

Su terror su pesadilla, aquel que le había destruido su mundo y su inocencia esa trágica tarde a mitades del otoño, cuando inocentemente se había quedado ayudar a recoger las pelotas sin saber que el monstro estaba demasiado cerca como para evitar salir mal herido

Arg — gruño su atacante, al instante de sentir su interior hervir ante esa mescla de sangre y semen que mancillaba su cuerpo y su masculinidad por partes iguales — ahora siempre llevaras una parte de mi en tu interior — dijo el más alto mientras salía del interior del pelirrojo — pero por si las dudas —

Un grito desgarrador lleno esa vieja casona al instante de sentir su interior arder ante el cigarrillo que era atizado contra su ano sin piedad, quemando la fina piel y provocándole heridas que difícilmente sanarían rápidamente — haber si ahora eres tan popular con esos pendejos que te estaban cogiendo — gruño el chico poniéndose de pie, mientras ataba al pelirrojo que ya no tenía ni si quiera fuerzas para mover si quiera sus parpados — Ahora tú te quedas aquí Ky mientras yo tengo una cita con alguien que promete ser mucho mejor que tu — viboreo sádicamente — después de todo es el más pequeño de los Broflovski — dijo mientras la puerta se cerraba violentamente detrás de él, su venganza apenas había comenzado, y valla que disfrutaría saboreando al más pequeño de los Broflovski — se relamió levemente los labios algo partidos, valla que lo disfrutaría


	14. Chapter 14

Bueno esta actualización está dedicada a una gran chica **nEpEtA-lOvE** una de las más grandes lectoras que tengo espero que te guste, de paso quiero pedir disculpas si ofendí religiosamente alguien, pero no fue mi intención hacerlo si es así mis más sinceras disculpas al respecto, sin mas tan solo un recordatorio, para que si les gusta el relato dejen un comentario y así darme sugerencias de nuevas parejas y demás sin más me despido

La chica era linda, pero eso no era lo relevante en esos momentos para él, al fin estaba al mando de una sinagoga, y no decepcionaría ah Benjamín Yonah, Gran rabino de Minsk, en si su sueño estaba haciéndose realidad, aun que lejos de donde él lo esperaba, tener que haber huido de Liverpool ante la inminente expulsión judía, por parte del monarca inglés, había sido un duro golpe para la economía de su familia

Por suerte los Broflovski tenían, parientes en Holanda, que los ayudaron primero asentarse en Bélgica, y luego cuando el clima se había vuelto más intolerante ahí, ah emigrar hacia Polonia donde había ingresado a estudiar con el Rabí Isaac de Har Napus en la sinagoga de Varsovia, donde se había graduado hace escasos meses y por una petición del rabí Benjamín Yonah, había llegado a la ciudad de Minsk que se encontraba en la región a la que los lugareños llaman la Rusia blanca

Leyó respetuosamente el salmo asignado en ese momento, como el nuevo rabí adjunto de la sinagoga, en apoyo del rabí residente

_Despierta para castigar a todas las gentes, no tengas piedad de los que obran pérfidamente. [...] No los mates, para que mi pueblo no olvide; hazlos andar vagabundos por tu poder y abátelos, ¡oh, Señor, escudo nuestro! [...] Acábalos en tu furor, acábalos y dejen de ser, y sepan que hay un Dios que domina en Jacob Sal 59, 6.12.14_

Termino dando una pequeña reverencia ante la tora, para que el rabí Benjamín continuara con el servicio religioso

La vida dentro de una comunidad judía inmersa dentro de sus propias barreras ya se la muralla del gueto o las religiosas, hacían a la propia congregación altamente cohesionada, así que cuando las matronas mas ancianas conocieron que el rabí era soltero, no faltaron ni ocho horas, para que le llovieran múltiples invitaciones para que visitara la casa de los notables de la comunidad, aun que el chico acepto sin miramientos, el viejo rabí rio levemente ante su inocencia

Escucha alguien más viejo que tu Kyle — dijo en tono conciliador — esas mujeres pias, lo único que buscas es un yerno letrado, una hija casa con un rabí es un buen premio, que aporta distancio a la familia de la novia —

No todas las mujeres son así rabí —

Pero para su sorpresa o falta de ella todas las mujeres eran así, había sido presentado, con más de veinte féminas solteras, algunas prácticamente rayando con la niñez, pero que según sus madres serian una buena esposa, y podrían ayudarle en el manejo de su vida

Es difícil no rabí — enfatizo el viejo Jeremías mientras le serbia un trajo de cerveza diluida — quizás no sea como el que bebió en Holanda, pero es bueno rabí —

Todo es sabroso cuando se prepara con la gracia del señor —

Kyle se guardo mucho sus comentarios en esa casa en particular, ahí estaba la chica que le había robado el aliento en la sinagoga, y le había hecho pensar cosas impuras delante del libro sagrado, miro disimulada la estancia, era una de las casas más pobres pero el ambiente se notaba sumamente hogareño

Rebecca ven aquí— musito el anciano

Si Jeremías —musito la chica sin mostrar si quiera respeto por el invitado

El es él nuevo rabí ¿lo recuerdas? —

Algo — respondió la chica agriamente — ¿desea algo más señor? — musito la chica, dejando al pelirrojo con un sabor entre cortado en su estomago, la voz era angelical, pero el carácter era en si difícil de imaginar mas en una chica de su edad

Tienes que disculparla — repuso el anciano con una sonrisa algo cansada — desde que murió mi hijo, el cual era su esposo, junto al pequeño yohan que era mi primer nieto, Rebecca se convirtió en mi única familia, nunca quiso volver ah casa de su padre Eneas el mercader de telas de Wismar, creo que en cierta manera, se acostumbro a ser la viuda que conoces, aquí es la que manda a un que me duela admitirlo, pero a mi edad, ella maneja el negocio mejor que un aprendiz y sé que nunca me robaría, además su hermano viene cada ocho meses cargado con telas desde Wismar, y se la deja a un precio decente, es una mercader pequeña, pero emprendedora, y se ah ganado un pequeño lugar en el comercio local, aun que algo obstinada ah viajado dos veces sola hasta Varsovia en una caravana mercantil y regresado con cuero y herramientas de manufactura superior para revenderlas a un precio accesible en las aldeas próximas a la ciudad —

¿Y prospectos de matrimonio? —

Hubo varios antes, pero ella los rechazo a todos con una frialdad poco habitual en una mujer, está bien instruida su madre mujer piadosa, le enseño a leer en latín hebreo y alemán, aquí gracias a mi hijo aprendió el polaco y el ruso, así que domina cinco idiomas y tiene conocimientos básicos de metalurgia y de encuadernación, es una mujer en si demasiado consciente de su valor y demasiado arrogante para admitir que necesita un hombre en su vida, incluso en una ocasión me dijo, que el día que necesite un hijo, simplemente se acostaría con el primer soldado de licencia que encontrara —

El rabí simplemente escupió la cerveza ante esa aclaración

Si sé que es mala pero no tanto rabí —

La cerveza no, la chica está mal — repuso el chico mientras se ponía de pie — tengo que hablar con ella —

El chico incluso no escucho la opinión del anciano de la casa, ni si quiera se le ocurrió respetar la vieja tradición que impedía hablar con una mujer a solas en sus aposentos, para un religioso como el

Hola rabí — dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba un gastado libro en una mesita — ¿le puedo ayudar en algo? —

Si primero podrías explicarme porque no estás casada, según el libro, la mujer que enviuda guarda el luto, pero durante cierto tiempo, y ese tiempo según tengo entendido ya paso en tu caso —

Y eso le incomoda al rabí ¿por' —

Porque estas privando al pueblo elegido de una nueva generación, que guarde las leyes de la alianza —

No rabí, estoy privando a un caza fortunas, de mangonearme como él quiera y que despojen al viejo Jeremías de su riquezas ¿pero eso no es lo que lo trago aquí o sí? — pregunto la chica pegándose al pelirrojo — se que no eh notado la forma que me miraba en la sinagoga, pero haga se una idea rabí, no soy tan fácil como las otr….— intento decir la chica antes de sentir los labios posesivos del pelirrojo sobre sus propios labios, haciéndola sentir un calor poco habitual en ambos, tan necesario en cierto sentido para los dos, aun que no por mucho tiempo, antes de que la chica le diera una fuerte cachetada y lo corriera de una manera más o menos civilizada

Leer era su única ocupación, leer y pensar en Rebecca la cual desde ese día le había tratado con una indiferencia glaciar, había hablado hace meses con Jeremías, el cual se había visto sorprendido y a la vez molesto por las acciones, le recordó al chico que debía pensar más antes de actuar y que nunca dejara dominarse por el demonio lujurioso, pero que él estaba dispuesto a autorizar que viera a la viuda si la chica aceptaba

Rebecca miro intrigada el pozo de agua, era consciente de las habladurías que se tejían a su alrededor, que ella y el nuevo rabí, o cosas a un peores, pero estaba acostumbrada a eso, dado que ser una viuda de veinte un años era difícil en esa época, y sabia que sus fuerzas pronto no serian suficientes para evitar sucumbir ante un embaucador

¿Qué sucede Rebecca el rabí ya no se interesa en ti? — gruño una las matronas generando la risa generalizada

No es eso Helgreta, sino mas bien otro asunto un poco más delicado — dijo sin pena tocándose levemente e vientre+

Dos días después

Kyle, nunca había estado mas enojado en su vida, no solo había corrido el chisme de que él y la viuda Hess estaban en un lio, si no que él incluso ya se había acostado con ella, el rabí benjamín, le había dado la más larga cátedra de decoro, y le había instando a no comportarse como un monje cristiano, el chico a duras penas se defendió, pero el rabí dio su sentencia, o se casaba con la viuda o lo regresaría a Varsovia y ahí tendría que recibir un juicio a un más duro si de por si era factible que el chisme ya estuviera encaminándose hacia la capital polaca, dado el numero de mercaderes judíos que habían abandonado la localidad

La chica miro algo divertida al rabí, mientras el intentaba hablar con ella, pero era obvio que ambos tenían puntos de vista demasiado extraños para compaginar, en realidad era diferente esa situación a como lo habían planeado

Simplemente sin que ellos pudieran hacer algo, se dejaron llevar por sus instintos en el momento que sus labios se habían juntado por segunda vez en sus vidas

Leves recuerdos, ella susurrando su nombre, el poseyéndola como un animal, sentimientos encontrados, promesas vacías, recuerdos rotos, en si lo único que los había mantenido unidos era la necesidad de zacear sus instintos

¿Cásate conmigo? — susurro el chico acurrado en el pecho de la chica mientras masajeaba levemente su pecho

Y ser tu sirvienta el resto de mi vida —

Te amo —

Eso le dices a todas las mujeres con las que te has acostado —

Huyamos juntos hacia Chipre —

Y Jeremías—

Te amo —

Lo sé pero yo no solo puedo vivir por amor —

Kyle miro ensoñado la catedral de san marcos en Venecia, había dejado Minsk al siguiente día, ni si quiera había pasado por Varsovia sabia que desde ese día llevaría la mancha de su pecado, por más que leyera la tora en silencio y reflexionara sobre ella, había llegado amar a una mujer y ella, le había dicho que no estaba dispuesta ah irse de su tierra ni aun que ambos compartían el sentimiento

Seis años después

Mama ¿Cómo era papa? — pregunto uno de los dos gemelos, algo interesados en saber de su padre

Un aventurero, aun que en el fondo era un sacerdote sin comparación Jacob —

¿Y porque nunca nos visita?—

Está en la lejana roma pequeño, en la lejana roma, cuna del imperio que destruye el segundo templo —

¿Y por qué no vuelve?—

Ya verás que si volverá — respondió la mujer con una sonrisa algo forzada

Miro la carta que su hermano le había entregado, si era todavía distante y Jeremías ya no estaba ahí para mirar por que tuviera una voz en el pueblo, pero el viejo rabí Benjamín había sido condescendiente con ella, mas cuando llego esa carta desde Roma dirigida por el gran rabí de la misma, Aarón Ben Al Saham en la cual pedía reconocer a los hijos del rabí Broflovski como dentro del matrimonio, el cual estaba pendiente dado el encargo por parte del gran rabí del cual se estaba haciendo cargo el rabí Broflovski el cual tenía que ver con una entrevista con el gran khan

La chica leyó la carta mirando sin interés la bolsa de dinero, ella podía darle de comer a sus hijos, no necesitaba ese dinero, el cual había guardado en un viejo baúl, y ya tenía una fuerte cantidad, tan grande como para construir su propio navío mercante

Un ligero toquido en la puerta la saco de su encimamiento

Las ligeras lagrimas y la bofetada fueron todo lo que marco la diferencia entre si ser indiferente y el arrogarse en sus brazos

Idiota —

Lo sé —

Te odio —

Lo sé —

¿Por qué me hiciste sufrir? — pregunto la chica mirando entre lagrimas

¿Por qué no quisiste huir conmigo? —

Porque esta es mi vida —

Y tú eres la mía Rebecca — susurro mientras la besaba — eh estado lejos del hogar que formamos los dos, y eh regresado para tomar mi lugar en el mismo, claro está que si tú estás de acuerdo en ello —

Si regresas será con mis reglas —

De acuerdo —

Pero antes nos casaremos, el rabí Benjamín quiere casarnos el mismo —

De acuerdo —

Y para finalizar la puerta ah estado rechinando así que mueve tu trasero y repárala — dijo la chica con una sonrisa algo torpe — te estaré esperando en nuestra alcoba — susurro nerviosamente, mientras subía corriendo hacia la misma, dejando al pelirrojo más que dispuesto a reparar esa vieja puerta, aun que la tentación de dejar todo y subir con su esposa era demasiado para un solo hombre, por suerte solo era cuestión de engrasar la misma y después engrasaría otra cosa


	15. Chapter 15

Bueno regrese esta vez para ponerme al corriente espero actualizar pronto los demás fanfici, en especial este que tiene un cariño especial para mi

Este capítulo está dedicado a dos lectoras en especial que son anon me gustaría que pusieras tu cuenta así te podría agradecer de mejor manera y EmyCherry que tan apasionadamente me pidió un Dip, sin más lo dejo con un capitulo algo crudo pero en el fondo es un Dip gore, sin más me despido y recuerden si desean una historia solo dejen un comentario en el botoncito azul de abajo eh intentare hacer sus deseos realidad lo más rápidamente posible

Pip miro la carta con sentimientos encontrados, sabia su contenido, pero al mismo tiempo a un que esperaba algo así, nunca estuvo tan seguro de saber que haría el día que esa oportunidad llegara ante el

Trago un poco de saliva, su vida cambiaria una vez que sus ojos releyeran rápidamente cada línea hasta formar el contenido completo de la misma

Estimado Philip Pirrup, nos congracia grandemente felicitarlo por haber alcanzado tan grande dicha este día en particular, de parte del decano de la universidad de Hamburgo y de mi persona el rector de la facultad de estudios sociales me honra informarle que su solicitud de ingreso para el siguiente semestre ah sido aceptada, sin más por el momento nos despedimos no sin antes hacerle algunas recomendaciones

El chico dejo la carta sobre su buro, estaba hecho, mordió levemente su labio ahora que haría con la única cosa que nunca pensó que podría pasar al momento en que había enviado esa carta hace cuatro meses atrás

Se puso su abrigo y salió, se encamino sin mucho ánimo hacia esa casa, esa casa donde todo podría definirse, aun que era obvio que su decisión estaba tomada de ante mano, y sería muy costoso que aun que él se lo cambiara de opinión amaba a su novio como nunca había amado a nadie en este mundo, y el de cierta manera estaba seguro que era correspondido a un que el azabache no era hombre de demostraciones afectivas

Toco sin mucho ánimo en la puerta pintada de un negro seco, negro seria su futuro de ahora en adelante o al menos hasta que lograra poner su corazón otra vez de su parte

¿Philip? — pregunto el chico dueño de la casa a un en calzoncillo y una camisa algo vieja del grupo Kiss — ¿Qué haces aquí son las tres de la tarde? —

El chico simplemente paso sin mediar palabras, era obvio que su novio no lo esperaba tan temprano, una manda sobre el sofá y dos latas de cerveza anunciaban lo que ya sabía, otra noche de parranda con Kenny y Clyde, a un que era obvio que él se haría el desentendido, mas en una situación como la que en esos momentos se presentaba

Damien dejo su cerveza a medio camino de entre la mesa y sus labios, había escuchado bien, Pip le había dicho que todo se había acabado, así sin lágrimas, sin intentar salvar ese amor que bien que mal era algo tan bello, algo extraño en la vida de los dos

Yo lo siento — susurro el rubio poniéndose de pie — pero siempre soñé con ir a alemana a estudia, y ahora que lo eh logrado tengo que dejar todo atrás y eso te incluye a ti — exclamo mientras intentaba salir al mismo momento que el azabache le tomaba de la cintura

Lo sientes — gruño presa del dolor — lo sientes dices — dijo con algo de soledad en su tono — no eres nada para sentir eso, tu para mí no fuiste nada — simplemente habían sido malas palabras en un mal momento, que no significaban nada para ninguno de los dos, ellos lo sabían, pero ahora no estaba intentando salvar su relación solo era intentar echarle la culpa al otro

Tu tampoco lo fuiste para mí — susurro el rubio siendo su corazón romperse, así sería más fácil irse de ese maldito lugar para no volver jamás

Eso no decías cuando te lo hacía — exclamo el azabache aventándolo violentamente contra el sillón — recuerdas cuando suplicabas por mi cuando rogabas por mí, cuando gemías como la puta que eres, implorando por un poco de mi semen en tu ano de mierda —

Recuerdo eso y también recuerdo las noches donde llegabas ebrio y con la camisa de otra persona, oliendo a perfume barato y sin ropa interior, recuerdo las humillaciones, recuerdo como te conocí, como todo para ti simplemente empezó con una simple apuesta —

Una apuesta que pienso ganar ahora —

Damien no – grito el rubio al sentir el cuerpo de su ex novio ahora sobre el suyo propio, estaba seguro que eso pasaría solo imploraba que en el más recóndito del corazón de su ex hubiera algo de humanidad que lo salvara de esa humillación

Su camisa rasgada seria un recordatorio de lo bajo que podría caer el hombre, se intento poner de pie mientras sus piernas como gelatina no dejaban dudas de que había pasado, cerro lentamente mientras el todavía dormida debido al cansancio y a la embriagues que todavía le acogía, quizás cuando se levantara se sentiría el mayor idiota del mundo pero para ese momento el ya estaría lejos de él y de su vida

Sintió un peso irse desde que cerro esa puerta y empezó a caminar hacia su departamento, su maleta esperaba en el recibidor, y simplemente tendría que llamar un taxi para irse en esos momentos hasta la estación, para cuando su ex lo buscara él estaría en camino hacia new york y de ahí hacia la libertad simplemente como decía el viejo poema sirio

La paloma es prisionera hasta que decide abrir sus alas y volar lejos de su opresor


	16. Chapter 16

Bueno estoy de regreso este capítulo está dedicado a una chica que creo que si ah sido demasiado paciente en esperar a que escribiera esto lo ciento pero la inspiración en especial cuando es Eric se esconde de mi sin más siento la demora espero que te agrade** sabrinabrief** bueno sin más por el momento solo un simple recordatorio si quieren un capitulo solo dejen un comentario y a la brevedad posible intentar publicarlos

Cartman miro entre intrigado y fascinado a la novia de uno de sus amigos, como era posible que el hippie anduviera con tamaño de mujer sin sentir la llama de la pasión quemarlo por dentro, el solamente la había visto pocas veces, pero en todas había sentido su corazón latir mas rápido que nunca, y su hombría ponerse demasiado efusiva para su justo

Se sentó apesumbrado mirando hacia la fruta prohibida, aun que le dolía admitirlo, podría intentar flirtear con ella, era conocido de sobra de que a pesar de no ser muy agraciado en el físico, ya no era el tipo gordo de la primaria, aun que su complextura era más bien algo maciza, tenía otras formas de llegarle a una mujer

Suspiro cansado, no era tiempos de pensar, sino más bien de hacer, se paro y salió al balcón con su vodka en la mano, era una linda noche y nadie parecía fijarse en el, sonrió torcidamente, era una fiesta con sus _amigos_ pero más bien se sentía más solo que de costumbre, _ amigos _ solo en palabras, conocía a varios de ahí, pero no era ciego ni ingenuo, nadie de ahí lo apreciaba tanto como para considerarlo si quiera mas allá de conocido, quizás Leopold pero eso no importaba

La noche era fugas miro su reloj, había pasado casi una hora pensando en nada, sonrió era difícil, pensar cuando tu mente está llena de ideas descabelladas, y pornográficas sobre ti y la novia de uno de tus amigos

¿Rara noche no? — gruño alguien a sus espaldas

No hay luna — dijo sin interés

Más bien yo lo decía por la forma en que está alineada la constelación de la hydra, pero para alguien mas banal la luna es lo importante en este caso —

Tomo un trago, era un reto, pero no tenía ganas, simplemente diría algo rápido y se excusaría, pero cuando se voltio simplemente su mente dejo de funcionar como él pensaba, se veía bella, ese vestido rosa pálido, con un ligero escote que remarcaba sus senos de una forma que los hacía ver un poco más grandes de que los tenia, era en si un buen vestido, revelaba lo que era un cuerpo divino, pero al mismo tiempo era conservador y dejaba a la mayoría fantaseando

Hola Wendy — susurro el chico algo sonrojado

Eric — contesto la chica sin interés — ¿te molesta que este un rato por aquí? —

No para nada, no es mi departamento —

La chica rio levemente ante el comentario, era interesante oir un chiste de ese tipo tan conservador, se había figado en el, era diferente al tipo de amigos que su novio tenia, muy diferentes, era intelectual, pero del modo extrema derecha, había oído hablar mal de su persona, más que nada por el mejor amigo de su novio, el cual multiples veces se quejo de su poca visión global, aun que ella estaba interesada en conocer su punto de vista, en si algo le decía que el era la única persona con la que podría hablar en este momento

¿Te puedo preguntar algo? — repuso la chica después de un tiempo sin decir nada

Si es necesario —

Una leve sonrisa se formo e los labios de ambos — claro que es necesario, pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie ¿lo prometes? —

El chico estudio levemente esa petición, sonrió eso era algo serio la forma de preguntar si lo prometía estudiaba su reacción, mas a un la chica seguía mirándolo esperando una respuesta

Lo prometo —

Stan no siente nada por mi —

Y —

Una leve sonrisa se dejo ver en los labios de la chica — y yo ya no siento nada por él, es simplemente que ambos servimos para el propósito del otro —

Eso es evidente, crees que no se sus andanza secretas —

Me suponía, aun que también supongo que no dirás quien es sin nada a cambio —susurro la chica acercándose levemente a su cuerpo — a un que ambos sabemos hacia dónde va esto no — dijo al instante de robarle su vaso de vodka y tomarle un ligero trajo

La cama rechino ante la furia, ese cuerpo era tal como se lo había imaginado, nadie le había prestado atención, nadie se había figado en ellos, todos estaban ocupados en sus asuntos, simplemente salieron de ahí, no habían llegado al elevador, cuando ella se había colgado de sus hombros y robado el primer beso, fue una tortura aguantarse los diez minutos hasta un hotel decente, una vez cerrada la puerta todo había pasado a segundo plano

Wendy podía sentir la lujuria, en esas manos que recorrían todo su cuerpo, de arriba hacia abajo, cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había sentido una sensación así, dos tres meses quizás mas, Stan era un caballero con ella, tan amable y servicial, sus amigas le envidiaba, sus padres apreciaban al chico que los llevaba a vacacionar a la costa azul francesa o a esquiar en invierno a Zúrich en suiza

Sintió esa lengua entrando en ella y simplemente llego al orgasmo, su mente se nublo se pego a ese cuerpo tan masculino, mando al diablo todo, necesitaba un hombre y Eric era ese hombre, brusco y algo rudo, sintió como le abría sus piernas y se ponía sobre ella

Despacio — gruño mientras sentía el pene del chico entrar en ella, hacía tiempo que no sentía algo tan duro en ella, todo había sido masturbación hasta ese momento, nadie parecía poder o querer estar con ella, desde que París se había ido, ella había quedado sola, de que le servía ser envidiada si no había lujuria en su relación

Brutal y rudo eran las dos palabras que ambos usarían para describir lo que paso en esa habitación, Wendy miro su reloj, habían pasado seis horas, y el estaba a su lado jugueteando con su pelo, mientras su interior seguía convulsionando levemente intentando expulsar todo el semen que pudiera, había sido excitando, ocho veces, era obvio que también el castaño había estado urgido de algo así

No eres tan frígida como te hace parecer el judío mugroso —

Ni tu tan bestia como te pinta Stan y Craig —

¿Qué sabe ellos de bestias? — pregunto el castaño prendiendo un cigarrillo — ya vistes a los pendejos con los que se acuesta — la chica rio levemente

Me lo imaginaba, aun que es extraño que nadie se dé cuenta —

No es que nadie se dé cuenta, es que ah nadie le interesa — respondió al instante que la chica le quitaba el cigarrillo entre sus labios

Kyle verdad — murmuro la chica agriamente, lanzando una fumarola de cigarrillo

Desde la primaria —

Y siempre hicieron —

Campamento de verano del noventa y seis, teníamos once años, era obvio que algo cambio ese verano, se perdían muy a menudo en el bosque, Kyle empezó actuar más posesivo con Stan —

¿Y Rebecca? —

Se acuesta con Clyde —

Todos se ocultan entre todos no es verdad —

Algo parecido, pero por qué hablamos eso, cuando estamos solos — susurro mientras volvía abrir la botella de champaña que había pedido

Quizás tengas razón— murmuro la chica acariciando el miembro ya erecto del castaño el cual gruño levemente

Era una locura, pero una locura que sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano, su ex novio se lo tomo bastante bien, demasiado bien, más bien parecía que solo esperaba esa decisión de ella, que cuando saco su ultima caja del departamento, el ya tenía a su mejor amigo viviendo con él, sonrió ante la situación

Bueno creo que es todo — dijo algo distante

Cuídate Wendy —

Y ustedes también — exclamo mas por compromiso que por nada

Se acaricio levemente el vientre, si seis meses habían pasado desde que ella empezara a frecuentar a Eric en su departamento, al principio con algo de nerviosismo, cuando Stan simplemente la ignoro por el pelirrojo por más desfachatez

Flash back

La prueba de embarazo había sido positiva, eso era grave, aun que no estaba tan segura

Con un carajo Wendy qué diablos pasa ahí dentro — gruño el castaño pegándole a la puerta

La chica camino tranquilamente hasta la misma y la abrió

Esto pasa — enfatizo mostrándole la prueba de embarazo positiva a su amante — lo que pasa es que tu y yo lindura vamos a formar una linda familia entre los tres —

Fin del flash back

Sonrió al momento en que se detenía el elevador, la cara de Eric había sido una maravilla, y simplemente supo que el era su hombre, esa noche la tomo como si no hubiera un mañana, como la primera vez que pasaron juntos la noche

Y bien que dijo el hippe y el judío — gruño el castaño mirando las maletas de su novia

No mucho parecía que les urgía quedarse solos —

Llevan dos semanas sin intimar tu que esperabas —

Esperaba no saber eso, pero gracias por arruinarme el apetito —

Descuida siempre hay lugar para un postre — susurro mientras le acariciaba levemente el vientre — oh no es así Eric Jr —


	17. Chapter 17

Bueno es un Bunny algo corto lo se lo se me estado retrasando con sus pedidos tengo algo en mente las siguientes historias serán en este orden un Style Hard la continuación de el mole/Gregory un Cran bastante raro y un Dip que no sabrán como paso así que por el momento aguanten un poco por cierto esta historia está dedicada a todas las personas que les gusta esta pareja en especial ah **Garu0212** sin más por el momento me despido espero que les guste ya saben comentarios y demás por favor dejen un reviews

Butters se sonrojo demasiado, ese traje no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación, como diablos se había dejado convencer por el de esa forma

Sabía que te quedaría de maravilla — susurro una voz algo áspera a su espalda lo que ocasiono que una corriente eléctrica recorriera toda su columna vertebral

Esto es humillante — gruño sonrojado al verse al espejo, no era su intención usar un mandil de camarero solamente con cuello y muñequeras de botón solamente, eso dejaba al descubierto mas piel de la que él le gustaría

A mí me parece perfecto — volvió a susurrar el chico acariciando la entrepierna del más bajito el cual intento reprimir un gemido de aceptación, ante esa aproximación — Adoro cuando te haces el difícil —

El chico simplemente recibió un leve golpe en su hombro y un empujo suave que lo tiro sobre la cama

Ahora veremos quién es el que se hace el difícil — susurro el chico con una voz demasiado familiar para el ex combatiente de la justicia, hacía años que no la escuchaba y en cierta manera eso lo hacía lucir más sexy a un

Eso tendríamos que verlo Profesor Caos — gruño con la voz de Mysterion, antes de sentir esos suaves labios apoderarse de su boca de una forma por demás demandante, o si esa noche el pequeño Butters Stotch le recordaría porque diablos habían terminado como novios y si eso no le gustaba a Kenny él se encargaría de hacérselo recordar con cada espasmo muscular antes de hacerlo tener el mejor orgasmo de su vida hasta el momento, o se dejaba de llamar Profesor Caos


	18. Chapter 18

Bueno este fanfic está dedicado a todos los amantes del Style, en especial a una lectora que pidió un Style, espero que te guste **cerezita1806**, y a todos los demás que les gusta el Style, me tarde un poco a mi parecer esto que el siguiente que es un Mole/Gregory salga más rápido, por ahí me habían dicho que querían que el topo violara a Gregory quizás tome ese punto de acción sin más me despido haciéndoles la misma recomendación de dejar un comentario si desean una pareja en especial

Una leve gota de sudor escurrió por su mejilla, mientras enfocaba su mira sobre su objetivo, el cual se encontraba aproximadamente a unos cuatrocientos metros de distancia de donde él se encontraba

Sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su estomago, quizás producto del nerviosismo, podría ser por la tención, lo que si nuca admitirá es que había que de nueva mente maravillado ante su hermosura por escasos segundos, antes de recordar por qué estaba haciendo eso

Volvió a apuntar, sería un tiro limpio a un que debido a la multitud podría pasar que por cuestiones de las nonadas, algo saliera mal, sonrió bueno eso a él en realidad no le consterna en lo absoluto, si llegaba a pasar, era cuestión del destino oh no

La ceremonia de graduación de la preparatoria del condado park, se estaba llevando sin contratiempos mayores, en realidad nada podría preparar a los asistentes a dicha ceremonia a lo que acontecería

Ag….Cr..a..ygh — exclamo el rubio adicto a la cafeína y ultímate a los Red Bull, que se encontraba esperando a su mejor amigo, al lado de otro de sus amigos en común, el cual se encontraba algo nervioso, en realidad con su pequeño problema era difícil imaginarse graduando con todos sus amigos de la preparatoria

_Pendejo _Craig _Bitch _Por aquí _ Ano — _ exclamo el rubio con síndrome de Tourette

Chicos — exclamo feliz el azabache mientras caminaba con su novio tomado de la mano

Se veía lindo con ese traje — _hermoso _— logro susurrar al volver apuntar su AWP L96A1 que le había comprado a un cazador en Alaska, hacia aproximadamente un año y medio, sonrió al sentir el arma entre sus dedos, era fascinante la facilidad en la que encontraría su tan anhelada venganza,

Como decía ese viejo proverbio, La venganza es un platillo que se debe comer frío, y él ya había sufrido el suficiente frio durante su exilio de casi tres años en los polos, primero como voluntario contra la caza de ballenas, y luego como rastreador amateur y guardabosques en los bosques de Alaska, aun que ese no sería ah donde iría después de terminar su pequeño asunto pendiente en South Park

Sonrió dulcemente al ver a la pareja hablando animadamente, seguramente estarían hablando de ah donde irían después de la preparatoria, la universidad ah donde entrarían, seguramente el iría a la Universidad St. John's y jugaría para los St. John's Red Storm, oh al menos esos eran los rumores, mientras el pelirrojo su futuro desde la primaria era encaminado para llevarlo a la Harvard Medical School –HMS, una de las escuelas medicas más prestigiosas del planeta

Que lastima que él se había cruzado en su camino, lo enfoco de nuevo a su presa principal y un leve recuerdo llego a su mente incluso contra su propia voluntad

**Flash back**

Era una tarde normal a finales del curso de secundaria

Stan ¿puedo hablar contigo? — pregunto su mejor amigo mientras lo miraba algo apenado

Por supuesto que si Kyle — exclamo el pelinegro mientras lo acompañaba a la salida

Una cachetada se escucho minutos después en el solitario parque, mientras el pelirrojo intentaba no llorar del coraje ante el beso innecesario

Basta — intento replicar mientras el azabache lo volvía a besar contra su voluntad — que no entiendes que ami me gusta Craig — dijo el pelirrojo empezando alegare de ahí dejando a su mejor amigo preguntándose ¿Cómo había perdido tan fácil? Ante su mayor rival

**Fin del flash back **

La mira enfoco y simplemente dejo que su mente tomara el control, segundos después una silenciosa bala salía del silenciador, recorriendo los aproximadamente cuatrocientos metros en un parpadeo

Oh Jesucristo — grito el rubio al ver la cabeza del novio de su mejor amigo explotar ante sus ojos, manchando a todos a su alrededor con partes de cráneo y masa encefálica salpicaban a los presentes y uno de los bellos ojos verdes del chico de religión hebraica terminaba a los pies del mismo

Kyle —grito Craig impotente, al instante que el pecho de Tweek explotaba ocasionado un salpicadero a un mayor y la completa agonía del más pequeño de la familia Tweek

Tweek — exclamo Thomas antes de que una bala expansiva le destrozara el cuello a la mitad

Thomas — exclamaron el resto de los presentes que aun quedaban en la escena ante el caos total que reinaba a las afueras del gimnasio de la institución educativa

Ah ver quién te quiere ahora en su equipo amigo — susurro el chico al momento de descargar la última bala expansiva que había comprado, nadie podría ligarlo a las mismas, eran de fabricación rusa, que habían entrado de contrabando desde Rumania vía Hungría Italia Portugal y de ahí al mercado venezolano donde dieron un giro para terminar en el cono sur en la ciudad portuaria chilena de puerto Montt

Miro su obra hecha realidad, podía ver a sus _amigos, _ intentando ayudar al pelinegro que se desangraba rápidamente dado la falta de su brazo derecho el cual había terminado en el piso prácticamente cercenado ante la bala mientras un pedazo del hueso astillado colgaba precariamente de los pocos hilos de carne a un adherida a el

Desarmo su fiel AWP L96A1 y lo guardo en su mochila antes de bajar del edificio y encaminarse a su motocicleta, mientras sonreía levemente, nadie podría identificarlo se había teñido el pelo de un rubio cenizo, mientras su blog ecologista afirmaba que en esos momentos estaba en el estado de Oregón realizando senderismo esperando la siguiente época de cacería de ballenas, en segundo estaría lejos de ese pequeño pueblito montañés en medio de las montañas, que alguna vez llamo hogar

Y simplemente se alejo de ahí, como el más inocente de los hombres, dejando tras de el resto de lo que alguna vez llamo vida

Como abría dicho Julio Cesar, **Veni, vidi, vici, ** finalmente había dado una ofrenda a sus demonios internos finalmente podría descansar en paz


	19. Chapter 19

**Si sé que me eh tardado años en continuar estos encargos, pero un buen día la inspiración se fue y no soy de las personas que la fuerzas, en realidad siempre me gusta ofrecer cosas buenas, espero que los que aún se acuerdan de que pidieron lean este capítulo y para la gente nueva, puedes dejen su petición ahora si intentare cumplir más seguido, sin más me despido por ahora**

Gregory podía sentir el aliento de Christopher en su cuello cerca de su arteria yugular

- Esto es traición – gruño intentándose quitar los amarres de seda

- No – susurro el castaño volviendo a lamer su lóbulo derecho – esto es lujuria – gruño ahora el francés metiendo impúdicamente su mano entre la piel y el pantalón de su líder de escuadrón, el cual simplemente a un contra su voluntad soltó un ligero quejido de satisfacción

-Veo que te gusta – susurro de nueva cuenta juguetonamente bajando por su cuerpo hasta llegar al cierre del pantalón del rubio no sin antes dejarle dos pequeños chupetones que hasta un ciego vería alojados a ambos lados del cuello del rubio, que seguramente lo mataría por eso cuando se lograra librar de sus ataduras

Sus dientes hábiles y una agilidad rápida para evitar un golpe de la pelvis de su amado (_Victima_) y el miembro palpitante del rubio quedaba a su disposición, le hecho un poco de aire con sus labios ocasionando otro gemido bastante sugestivo por parte del rubio, lo toco su dedo índice recorriendo levemente desde su glande mientras con sus hábiles dedos jalaba hacia abajo el testarudo prepucio que impedía saborear su premio

Era salado a un que con un leve toque dulce, podía sentir el cambio de actitud de Gregory hacia su invasión de su espacio personal, al inicio parecía reacio a la misma, ahora se veía demasiado satisfecho para evitarla, moviendo a un más agresivamente su cadera para llegar más profundamente en la garganta del castaño que no evitaba morder levemente a su víctima ocasionando que se moviera más profundamente

Podía sentir la urgencia, el rubio ya no podía controlar los espasmos, era obvio que pronto todo llegaría a su fin y él ni si quiera se había tocado, gruño levemente mientras mordía el glande y ocasionaba que el rubio simplemente gritara al momento de venirse en su boca

-Eres un idiota – gruño el rubio completamente sonrojado

- Quizas, pero – trajo levemente – un idiota que desayuno algo muy rico – enfatizo saliendo de la habitación rápidamente

- Christopher regresa acá – reclamo su líder – tienes que soltarme –

El castaño simplemente bajo las escaleras silbando la marsellesa mientras entraba al baño, era quizás demasiado temprano para masturbarse pero mierda no saldría a la calle con esa erección tan dura como una piedra, si es que Gregory no lo convencía de volver arriba y ahora si terminar el trabajo, pero con esos labios que tanto había deseado besar desde niño, una sonrisa y una leve carrera hacia el piso superior, y una puerta cerrándose tras de sí fue lo único que tendría en mente al momento de quitarse la camisa y notar a su (_novio_) completamente sonrojado

-Round 2 – fue lo único que salió de sus labios al instante de saltar hacia la cama y su victima


End file.
